Precious Lie
by imappyon
Summary: She had a happy life, but it turned out to be a nightmare that she saw when she was awake. When all the happiness in her life was built up by a lie… Note: never judge a fanfic by its reviews
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**...**

**Precious Lie**

**~Prolog~**

* * *

_Terima kasih Ibu dan Ayah_

_Aku suka sekali hadiah ini_

_Kalian selalu tahu apa yang kusukai_

_Aku sayang kalian_

* * *

_Ada satu orang lagi yang kusayangi_

_Nanti akan kuceritakan tentang sahabatku_

_Dia laki-laki, rambutnya hitam, dia suka tersenyum_

_Kami adalah sahabat yang sangat akrab_

_Dari semenjak aku mampu mengingat, kami sudah berteman_

_Walaupun terkadang dia menyebalkan dan suka mengangguku_

_Tapi dia baik hati_

_Berteman dengannya sangat menyenangkan_

* * *

_Harusnya sore ini kami bermain di gua_

_Tapi aku masih belum diizinkan ke luar rumah_

_Kepalaku pusing sekali, ini menyebalkan_

_Harusnya aku menurut pada Ibu yang menyuruhku segera pulang saat bermain hujan kemarin_

_Aku ingin cepat sembuh_

* * *

**A/N**

Yap, aku tahu ini pendek pake banget. tapi ini baru prolog soalnya, hehe.

masih project baru yang pengen coba digarap, daripada dibiarkan melayang-layang tak tentu arah di kepalaku. hanya berbagi imajinasi :D

tell me what you think! any review?


	2. The Man and The Girl

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**...**

**Precious Lie**

**Chapter 1: The Man and The Girl**

**...**

**Warning: AU, OOC, femKura, maybe typo(s), feel free to read ;)**

**A/N**

Untuk membantu imajinasi temen2 sekalian, disini Kurapika jadi cewek dan rambutnya panjang. Senritsu juga ceritanya jadi cewek cantik yang belum kena kutukan. Nah, happy reading!

* * *

**OoO**

Denting bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Guru-guru yang tengah mengajar di kelas bersiap keluar dan menyudahi pelajaran, membiarkan para siswa mendapatkan istirahat mereka.

"Baiklah, cukup sekian. Jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas kalian, dikumpulkan pada hari Rabu dan saya tunggu sampai jam 1 di meja saya." Kata seorang guru wanita dengan tegas. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada ketua kelas. "Lebih dari itu, saya tidak terima. Kumpulkan saja pada ketua kelas nanti diantar ke meja saya, ya."

Sang ketua kelas berambut pirang itu mengangguk. "_Yes_, _Ma'am_."

Kemudian sang guru keluar dari kelas. Seketika juga suasana kelas langsung riuh. Ada yang segera keluar dari kelas untuk kantin, ke toilet, atau sekedar mencari udara segar. Ada juga yang tetap duduk di ruang kelas, seperti sang ketua kelas. Seorang gadis berambut merah yang dikepang rapi menghampiri ketua kelas tersebut.

"Kurapika, makan siang, yuk!" ajaknya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mendongak dan melihat pada sahabatnya. "Ya, sebentar lagi. Sedikit lagi selesai."

Mata gadis berambut merah itu melihat dengan penasaran ke buku yang sedang ditulis oleh Kurapika. "Ya Tuhan, kau membuat tugas yang diberikan tadi? Soal itu kan, susah!" serunya.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar sahabatnya itu. Gadis itu memang tidak suka menunda pekerjaan, kalau bisa dikerjakan sekarang ya dikerjakan. Sehingga di rumah nanti ia tidak ada tugas yang perlu dikerjakan dan dia bisa bersantai dan tenggelam dengan buku-buku kesukaannya.

"Selesai." Kurapika menutup buku tulisnya. Kini tugasnya sudah selesai dan tinggal dikumpulkan pada hari Rabu.

"Huuuhh… dasar peringkat satu. Nanti ajari aku, ya!" kata gadis berambut merah itu lagi dengan ceria.

Kali ini Kurapika tertawa kecil. "Iya, Senritsu. Sekarang kita mau kemana? Kantin?"

"Iya! Ayo!" Senritsu tersenyum senang. Ia menggandeng tangan Kurapika yang telah berdiri. Tubuhnya hanya sedikit lebih pendek dari Kurapika. Mereka berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju ke kantin. Gadis berambut merah itu melirik pada rambut pirang keemasan sahabatnya.

"Kenapa? Mau bilang sekali-sekali rambutku diapain dong, gitu?" sahut Kurapika.

Senritsu menatap sahabatnya. "Kau tahu?"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali setiap kali kau melihat rambutku, Senritsu." Balas Kurapika sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi nggak pernah dilakukan." Protes Senritsu dengan pura-pura cemberut.

"Habisnya, aku tidak mahir menata rambut."

"Sang peringkat nomor satu di sekolah, nilai akademiknya selangit dan jago olahraga, terkenal sebagai siswi teladan, tapi tidak bisa menata rambut…" ejek Senritsu dengan bercanda. Kemudian ia melanjutkan ketika melihat ekspresi Kurapika sudah mulai cemberut. "…dan memasak."

"Senritsu!" Kurapika protes pada sahabatnya yang paling tahu tentang kelemahannya. Meskipun suara Senritsu sangat pelan hingga hanya akan terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

Gadis berambut merah itu tertawa. "Aku kan sudah mengajarimu waktu kau main ke rumahku!"

Kurapika memutar bola mata birunya. "Aku tidak sempat menata rambutku setiap pagi."

"Kau selalu punya sejuta alasan."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau rambutku direbang begitu saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tetap cantik, kok."

Seketika pipi Kurapika memerah. Gadis itu tidak terbiasa dipuji cantik, padahal siapapun yang melihatnya juga tahu bahwa dirinya cantik dengan kulit putih susunya, kedua bola mata biru yang indah dan rambut pirang keemasan yang panjang hingga setengah punggungnya. Mungkin memang benar bahwa orang cantik itu tidak sadar kalau dirinya cantik.

"Apaan, sih!"

Senritsu tersenyum jahil melihat Kurapika yang salah tingkah digoda olehnya. Padahal, gadis berambut merah itu juga tidak kalah cantik dari Kurapika. Rambut merah panjangnya selalu tertata rapi, kulitnya putih mulus, wajahnya manis dengan mata yang menenangkan dan senyuman ceria. Hal itu membuat kedua gadis itu menjadi duo cantik dan populer, Kurapika karena prestasi akademiknya dan Senritsu karena pembawaannya yang bersahabat pada siapa saja.

Kedua gadis itu telah sampai di kantin. Mereka segera memesan makanan dan menyantap makan siang mereka dan mengisi energi untuk mengikuti pelajaran hingga sore.

* * *

"Jemputanmu sudah datang, Kurapika?" tanya Senritsu pada Kurapika.

"Belum. Sebentar lagi juga datang. Kau pulang duluan saja."

Gadis berambut merah itu memandangi sahabatnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau ikut denganku saja?"

Kurapika menggeleng. "Tidak usah, kasihan supirnya sudah kesini untuk menjemputku. Kau pulang duluan saja, Senritsu. Sebentar lagi kau harus kursus piano, kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Senritsu ragu. Memang benar dirinya sebentar lagi ada kursus piano favoritnya, walaupun sebenarnya semua kursus musik yang diikutinya adalah favoritnya. Namun ia tidak tega meninggalkan sahabatnya menunggu jemputan sendiran. Tumben sekali supir Kurapika terlambat menjemput.

"Eh… aku menunggu denganmu sebentar lagi saja."

"Jangan." Gadis berambut pirang itu menolak dengan halus. "Ayolah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kadang-kadang kau seperti ibu yang _over-protective_!" kata Kurapika sambil tertawa.

Senritsu berwajah cemberut. Beberapa sifatnya yang keibuan terkadang memancing Kurapika untuk mengejeknya.

Ketika kedua gadis itu asyik bercanda, sebuah mobil hitam mengkilap menghampiri mereka. Mobil sedan BMW itu berhenti tepat di samping mobil yang menjemput Senritsu sedang parkir.

Kurapika dan Senritsu masih mengobrol tanpa menyadari ada seorang pria yang mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kurapika."

Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Kakak!"

"Ayo pulang."

Kurapika tanpa sadar dengan semangat mendekati kakak laki-lakinya, terkejut sekaligus senang. "Kenapa kakak disini?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu." Jawab pria itu dengan tenang.

"Tidak kerja?"

"Sudah selesai."

Pria itu berpaling menatap pada seorang gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Kurapika. "Nona Ludwig, terima kasih sudah menemani adikku menunggu jemputan." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum sopan.

Senritsu balas tersenyum. "Tidak, Kurapika kan sahabatku." Walaupun bibirnya berhasil membentuk senyuman wajar, namun sejatinya ia terpaksa. Pria itu mampu melihat kepura-puraan itu, tapi ia tidak ambil peduli.

"Senritsu, terima kasih sudah menemaniku." Kata Kurapika dengan tersenyum lebar pada sahabatnya.

Gadis berambut merah itu balas tersenyum tulus tanpa kepura-puraan seperti sebelumnya. "Kau ini, kita kan sahabat!"

Kurapika memeluk Senritsu singkat, kemudian melepaskannya. Sebuah kebiasaan di antara mereka ketika akan berpisah, mereka akan saling berpelukan dan saling mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi.

"Sampai besok, Senritsu!" Kurapika hendak berjalan mengikuti kakaknya menuju mobil, ketika Senritsu tiba-tiba memegang tangan Kurapika dan menahan gadis itu melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

Kurapika heran. "Senritsu?"

Gadis berambut merah itu sedikit tersentak. "Eh…" kemudian ia melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Kurapika. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hati-hati, ya!" katanya dengan tersenyum.

Gadis berambut pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya, membuat rambut keemasannya bergerak jatuh mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "Sungguh?"

"Ya. Sudah pulang sana! Aku harus kursus! Gara-gara kau aku terlambat!"

"Huuuhh… tadi kan sudah kusuruh pulang duluan!"

"Kalau kutinggal nanti kau menangis karena sendirian."

"Tidak akan!"

Senritsu tertawa, Kurapika ikut tertawa. Kemudian mereka berpisah menuju mobil masing-masing. Senritsu dengan waspada mengamati pria yang bersama Kurapika, kakak laki-laki sahabatnya itu. Kemudian memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan sekolah.

Senritsu memiliki bakat dari lahir untuk mendengar detak jantung orang lain, bukan sungguhan mendengar tapi seperti mendengarnya. Sehingga gadis itu mempunyai insting tajam untuk mendeteksi kebaikan dalam diri seseorang dan yang memiliki kejahatan dalam hatinya. Dan dirinya, semenjak dari mengenal Kurapika dan kakak laki-lakinya, tidak pernah mempercayai keluarga Kurapika satu-satunya itu. Ia mencurigai pria itu. Namun ia tidak memiliki bukti yang kuat. Entah kenapa ia yakin bahwa kakak laki-laki sahabatnya itu bukanlah orang yang dapat dipercaya. Walaupun pria itulah yang membiayai hidup Kurapika, namun ia mengkhawatirkan Kurapika jika sahabatnya itu terus bersama kakak laki-lakinya. Ada yang ganjil dari pria itu.

* * *

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya pria berambut hitam yang sedang membolak-balikkan lembaran kertas di pangkuannya.

Gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di sampingnya di jok belakang mobil sedan BMW itu menggeleng. "Tidak juga, kok. Kakak tumben sudah selesai kerjanya?"

"Jadi aku tidak boleh menjemput adik perempuanku satu-satunya?" balasnya sambil menatap Kurapika dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Boleh!"jawab Kurapika sedikit salah tingkah. "Tapi…"

Pria itu tertawa kecil. Ia menepuk lembut kepala Kurapika. "Memang pekerjaanku tidak banyak hari ini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjemputmu. Makanya supirmu kusuruh tidak usah ke sekolah, karena aku dari kantor makanya lebih lama sampainya. Maaf, ya."

Gadis itu merasa tenang ketika kepalanya dielus dengan lembut oleh kakak laki-lakinya. "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kakak menjemputku."

Pria itu tersenyum di wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari kepala adiknya dan kembali menelusuri lembaran kerja di pangkuannya. "Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

Kurapika menceritakan sekolahnya pada hari itu dengan senang hati. Kakak laki-lakinya adalah seorang pria yang sibuk, jarang sekali ia bisa menjemputnya pulang sekolah. Bahkan bertemu di rumah juga bisa sangat jarang jika pekerjaan kakaknya sedang banyak. Maka dari itu Kurapika akan memanfaatkan saat-saat bersama kakak laki-lakinya yang sangat disayanginya itu dengan baik. Sementara pria itu sambil membolak-balikkan halaman, mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut adik semata wayangnya.

* * *

Langit kelabu dan berat. Sinar matahari nyaris tak tembus dari gumpalan awan-awan tebal. Tak lama lagi sore yang redup itu akan berganti dengan malam. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5, namun langit menunjukkan seakan telah lewat pukul 6.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar pelan.

"Masuk."

Seorang pria tampan memasuki kamar. Pria itu telah mengganti setelan kerjanya dengan _sweater _abu-abu dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ia menenteng mantel hitam di tangan kirinya.

"Sudah siap?"

"Ya!" Gadis berambut pirang itu berlari kecil menghampiri kakaknya. Gadis itu baru saja merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin. "Bagaimana?"

Kurapika dengan ceria memutar tubuhnya. Membiarkan baju terusannya berkibar akibat gerakan tubuhnya, rambut pirang keemasannya yang panjang pun ikut bergerak dengan lembut.

Pria itu tertawa kecil. Mata gelapnya menatap lekat-lekat penampilan adiknya sore itu. Tubuh langsingnya dibungkus oleh gaun terusan berwarna biru tua hingga di bawah lutut, warna yang sangat serasi dengan kedua bola matanya. Rambut pirang keemasannya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja, memang adiknya itu jarang menata rambut indahnya, yang penting tersisir rapi. Simpel, namun manis.

"Bagus."

Satu kata dari kakaknya berhasil membuat mata gadis itu berbinar-binar senang, senyumnya bertambah lebar.

"Kau yakin tetap mau pergi?" Mata pria itu beralih ke jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan awan yang mendung. "Tampaknya akan hujan."

"Sebentar saja, kok. Kalau sudah hujan langsung pulang, deh." Jawab Kurapika, tatapan matanya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya akan pergi apapun yang terjadi. Termasuk melewatkan minum teh di sore hari itu sambil membaca buku kesukaannya. "Tetap pergi… ya?"

Pria itu menghela napas pelan. Ia tak pernah menang melawan tatapan mata memelas dari sepasang bola mata biru itu. "Baiklah. Ambil mantelmu, nanti keburu hujan."

Gadis itu menggangguk dan segera mengambil mantel cokelat tuanya.

* * *

_Hyde Park_ sore itu tampak tenang. Barangkali penduduk telah selesai dengan jalan-jalan sore mereka dan telah kembali ke rumah untuk menghangatkan diri dan minum secangkir teh. Namun masih ada orang-orang yang menikmati penghujung sore di taman itu. Seorang pria berambut hitam didampingi oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah berjalan dengan tenang di jalan setapak yang diapit oleh pepohonan. Mereka mengobrol ringan.

Kurapika bercerita tentang sekolahnya lagi. Hidup gadis itu memang masih hanya seputar rumah dan sekolah. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia memiliki jiwa petualang, namun jiwa itu ia simpan dalam-dalam. Kakak laki-lakinya tidak akan mengizinkan dirinya berpergian jauh. Gadis itu hanya pernah keluar kota jika bersama dengan sang kakak. Ia paham bahwa kakaknya hanya mengkhawatirkan keamanan dirinya. Demi kakak yang sangat disayanginya, Kurapika sanggup berkorban untuk itu.

Sepanjang Kurapika bercerita, uap putih keluar dari mulutnya. Udara semakin dingin di ujung bulan November.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya pria itu.

Kurapika menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, kemudian pria itu meraih tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat namun lembut. Kurapika merasa heran bercampur senang.

"Lain kali pakai sarung tanganmu. Udara semakin dingin, pastikan pakaianmu membuatmu tetap hangat." Ujar sang kakak.

Kurapika menggangguk pelan. Perhatian dan kasih sayang kakaknya padanya terasa sangat menghangatkan hatinya. Ia balas menggenggam erat tangan kiri kakaknya yang lebih besar.

"Kakak juga jaga kesehatan, kakak semakin sibuk kan akhir-akhir ini."

"Oh, begitukah? Kau kesepian?" Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memberikan senyuman jahil pada Kurapika.

Gadis berambut pirang itu pura-pura berwajah cemberut. Namun akhirnya ia menggangguk pelan.

"Kakak berangkat pagi sekali, juga tidak makan malam di rumah."

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya, kan?"

"Tapi biasanya juga tidak lama begini."

Pria itu mengakui akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Biasanya sesibuk apapun dirinya, ia masih sempat makan malam bersama Kurapika. Kemudian di akhir minggu mereka akan berjalan-jalan di _Hyde Park_. Namun dua bulan belakangan ini kesempatan itu semakin sempit. Langkahnya berhenti, membuat langkah adiknya ikut berhenti. Tangan kanannya yang bebas meraih puncak kepala Kurapika, mengelus pelan rambut pirang yang halus itu. Kemudian jari-jarinya menyelinap di antara helaian rambut emas tersebut dan mengecup helaiannya dengan lembut.

"Maaf, ya. Kalau sudah tidak sibuk lagi, kita akan pergi ke tempat yang kau inginkan." Ujarnya lembut. Senyuman tulus terukir di bibirnya, berusaha menghibur adik perempuannya yang sedang berwajah murung. Gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa ekspresi selembut itu pada wajah pria itu hanya pernah ditunjukkan padanya. Kurapika balas tersenyum kemudian menggangguk pelan.

Ketika mereka hendak lanjut berjalan, tetes demi tetes air jatuh ke tanah.

"Loh?" Kurapika mengangkat tangan dan mendongak ke arah langit, ia merasakan tetesan air jatuh ke kulit telapak tangan dan wajahnya. Hujan perlahan turun. "Hujan!" serunya.

Dalam sekejap, hujan tersebut menjadi deras. Gadis berambut pirang itu merasakan air membasahi rambut dan pakaiannnya. Gadis itu baru saja mau menoleh ke arah kakaknya, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu jatuh di atas kepalanya. Mantel kakak laki-lakinya telah menutupi kepala dan sebagian tubuhnya, melindungi gadis itu dari air hujan. "Kakak?"

"Kau tidak boleh kena hujan. Ayo kita kembali ke mobil, kita lari." Tegas pria itu. Lengan kekarnya merangkul pundak adiknya dan mulai berlari, membuat tubuh gadis itu berlari mengimbanginya.

"Kakak, kalau mantelnya diberikan padaku nanti kakak kehujanan!" protes Kurapika.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata pria itu sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya, membuat tubuh gadis itu menempel lebih dekat padanya.

Hujan yang turun dan suhu yang dingin membuat Kurapika merasa tidak nyaman. Namun berada sedemikian dekat dengan pria itu membuat Kurapika merasakan perasaan aman, perasaan yang selalu merasukinya setiap kali berada di dekat kakak laki-lakinya.

Mereka berlari hingga ke parkiran. Supir mobil itu celingukan mencari majikannya, ketika ia berhasil menemukan seorang pria berambut hitam dan gadis berambut pirang, supir itu segera menyalakan mobil dan menyetirnya menuju kedua orang tersebut. Belum sempat sang supir hendak keluar mobil untuk membukakan pintu mobil, pria itu dengan cepat membuka pintu jok belakang dan menyuruh gadis itu segera masuk. Setelah itu sang kakak ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintu.

"Tuan dan nona tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang supir.

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja, Tom." Jawab Kurapika pada sang supir yang akrab dipanggil Tom.

"Syukurlah." Kata Tom dengan lega.

"Kita pulang, Tom." Sahut seorang pria. Tom segera menjalankan mobil ke arah kediaman majikannya.

"Kakak basah kuyup." Kata Kurapika.

Pria itu balas menatap adiknya. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya basah, pakaiannya menempel tidak nyaman pada tubuhnya. Mata hitam pria itu memperhatikan adiknya. Meskipun ia berusaha melindunginya dari hujan, namun gadis itu tetap saja basah. Rambut pirang panjangnya sedikit lepek, seluruh pakaiannya basah, meskipun tidak sebasah dirinya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit pucat, barangkali kedinginan.

"Sampai di rumah kau harus segera mandi, nyalakan penghangat di kamarmu." Jawab pria itu.

"Iya, iya. Kakak juga ya, yang bisa sakit kan bukan hanya aku. Kakak juga."

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, tangannya bergerak ke puncak kepala Kurapika, mengelus pelan rambut lembab itu. "Ya."

Hujan turun semakin deras. Mobil sedan BMW hitam tersebut melaju melintasi jalan yang basah.

* * *

Langit malam itu gelap tanpa bintang. Hujan masih turun membasahi bumi. Malam yang semakin larut ditambah dingin yang menerpa membuat orang-orang memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di balik selimut dan beranjak tidur.

Lampu masih menyala menerangi seluruh ruangan kamar itu. Dindingnya dilapisi _wallpaper_ bercorak bunga. Kamar itu diisi oleh perabotan yang Biasanya ada di kamar anak perempuan seperti kasur, lemari, meja rias dan meja belajar, sisanya didominasi oleh rak-rak buku yang penuh terisi oleh berbagai macam buku.

Suara ketukan terdengar pelan.

"Masuk." Sahut seorang gadis berambut pirang. Gadis itu mampu menebak siapa yang akan masuk. Ketika siluet itu telah masuk, benarlah dugaannya. Tanpa disadarinya bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya pria itu yang berjalan menghampiri Kurapika dan duduk di tepi kasur.

Kurapika sedang duduk menyandar pada bantal-bantal di kasurnya. Selimut tebal telah menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang sedang memakai piyama. Kedua tangannya sedang memegang buku yang terbuka, menunjukkan gadis itu tengah membaca. Kurapika menggeleng pelan. "Belum."

"Tidurlah, ini sudah larut." Kata kakak laki-lakinya.

Gadis itu menggangguk pelan. Ia menurut dan menutup bukunya, lalu meletakkan buku itu di meja kecil di samping kasur. Gadis itu merapikan bantal. Kemudian ia menoleh pada kakaknya yang masih duduk di tepi kasur yang dekat dengannya. Ia dekati pria itu dan mengecup lembut pipi kakaknya. "Selamat tidur, kak." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu berbaring di kasurnya, menarik selimut dan menutup tubuhnya hingga leher. Pria itu kini mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kurapika yang sedang berbaring. Pria itu mengelus kepala Kurapika, lalu ia mengecup kening gadis itu. "Selamat tidur."

Pria itu berdiri dan berjalan melintasi ruangan. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia mematikan lampu ruangan itu. Kemudian ia membuka pintu dan keluar ruangan. Kurapika perlahan menutup matanya dan menyerahkan dirinya pada perasaan ngantuk yang menyerangnya. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum jatuh tertidur adalah bunyi pintu kamarnya ditutup.

* * *

Ketika pria itu kembali ke kamarnya, ia mendengar bunyi ponsel. Pria itu menghampiri meja kerjanya. Melihat ponsel mana yang berbunyi dan melihat nomor tak dikenal yang meneleponnya, ia mampu menebak. Pria itu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?"

Suara berat terdengar di seberang telepon. Pria itu dengan tenang menjawabnya.

"Ya, ini Kuroro Lucifer."

* * *

**OoO**

**A/N**

So, how? :D

ngomong2 emang ada ya kakak adik semesra itu? yaudah lah ya suka2 gue ini. hohohoho /plak

berhubung ini mengambil latar belakangnya di inggris, jadi yaa orang2 british kayaknya emang gitu deh. dari novel2 inggris yang kubaca sih gitu wehehe :p

terima kasih dan peluk cium untuk **Angchin** dan **Arillia Ryodan**, review kalian membesarkan hatiku untuk melanjutkan fic ini. soalnya biasanya bikin fic2 ringan sih. ini mau coba bikin fic yang agak serius dan berat. :3

Yosh! how's the story so far? any review for me? :D


	3. Cooking Class

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**...**

**Precious Lie**

**Chapter 2: Cooking Class**

**...**

**Warning: AU, OOC, femKurapika, maybe typo(s), feel free to read~ ;)**

* * *

**OoO**

Setelah saat-saat yang menyenangkan, maka selanjutnya akan datang saat-saat yang menyebalkan. Bagi gadis itu, saat -saat yang menyebalkan itu salah satunya adalah ini.

"Jadi kakak mau tugas keluar kota lagi?" Tanya Kurapika dengan memberi penekanan pada kata _lagi_.

Kuroro mengangguk. Gadis itu memandang tidak senang pada kakaknya, seakan pria itu adalah pria paling bersalah sedunia yang akan dikurung di penjara.

"Oh." Komentar Kurapika dengan singkat, dari caranya menjawab kentara sekali gadis itu kesal. Ia melanjutkan sarapannya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kurapika?" Panggil pria itu.

Gadis berambut pirang itu tetap menyuapkan sup asparagus ke mulutnya. Mengabaikan panggilan Kuroro.

"Kurapika." Pria itu memanggil lagi.

Kali ini gadis itu hanya bergumam. "Hmm?" Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mangkuk sup. Ia tampak terburu-buru menghabiskan sarapannya.

Kuroro dengan sabar berusaha menarik perhatian gadis itu. "Kurapika, lihat aku."

Tiba-tiba Kurapika berdiri dan meraih tas sekolahnya. "Aku berangkat." Gadis itu hendak berbalik meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa melirik kakaknya sedikitpun. Namun langkah gadis itu terhenti karena ada seseorang yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Ia menoleh dan menatap pada kedua bola mata hitam kelam pria itu. Wajah gadis itu tampak merajuk.

"Cuma satu minggu." Kata Kuroro dengan yakin, berusaha membujuk adik perempuannya itu.

Kurapika mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Ia bergumam pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Kuroro. "Padahal tiga hari yang lalu kakak baru pulang dari luar kota…"

Pria itu melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Kurapika. Kini ia beralih ke kepala gadis itu. Dengan lembut ia mengelus rambut pirang yang halus tersebut.

"Setelah seminggu aku akan segera pulang. Aku akan membelikan apapun untukmu jika ada yang kau inginkan." Bujuk pria itu lagi.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau apa-apa." Ia masih enggan menatap kakaknya.

Kuroro belum menyerah. Ia memindahkan tangannya ke dagu gadis itu dan membuat wajahnya mengarah padanya. Mau tidak mau mata biru Kurapika bertemu dengan sepasang mata gelap Kuroro.

"Tapi aku mau senyumanmu." Ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Kurapika masih merengut. "_Come one, give me your smile. It brings fortune to me, little girl_."

Akhirnya gadis itu tertawa mendengar panggilan khusus kakaknya untuk dirinya itu. Membuat jari-jari Kuroro yang memegang dagunya ikut bergetar. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat manis di wajah cantiknya.

"Sudah, ah. Kakak kerja sana. Aku mau ke sekolah." Katanya sambil mendorong pria itu menjauh.

"Aku akan berangkat jam 9 nanti."

"Hmm…"

Kurapika membalikkan badannya dan siap pergi ketika Kuroro berkata lagi.

"_No goodbye kiss for me_?" tanya pria itu sambil menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum jahil. Menanyakan kebiasaan adiknya itu.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh dan memeletkan lidahnya. "_No, I'm still angry to you_!" ujarnya sambil tetap berjalan.

Kuroro tertawa pelan. Namun pria itu mengejar adiknya dan menarik gadis itu mendekat. "_Then I will kiss you instead_." Kuroro memberi kecupan singkat di pipi adiknya.

Kurapika balas memandang Kuroro dengan wajah masih berpura-pura merajuk, gadis itu melanjutkan langkah kakinya. "Aku pergi dulu!" Lalu gadis berambut pirang tersebut menghilang di balik pintu.

Pria dengan setelan jas hitamnya yang rapi itu menghela napas pelan. Ia kembali duduk di kursi meja makannya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan '_little drama'_ adiknya jika ia harus tugas keluar kota, terutama apabila ia baru saja kembali dan harus pergi lagi. Saat pekerjaan sedang sibuk saja adiknya bisa merajuk. Kadang-kadang ia berpikir mungkin ia memang terlalu memanjakan gadis itu, namun ia tidak mempermasalahkan keakraban mereka. Malah ia senang akan hal itu, dengan alasan yang ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Tapi kali ini, tugas keluar kotanya sama sekali bukan urusan pekerjaan yang adiknya kira. Mungkin memang pekerjaan, tapi _pekerjaan yang berbeda_. Sesuatu yang belum diketahui gadis itu. Tidak, belum waktunya.

* * *

"Kalian sudah mengerti, kan? Sekarang saatnya mandiri, saya beri kalian waktu untuk membuat kue kering seperti yang saya contohkan tadi. Seperti yang kalian lihat bahan-bahannya sudah tersedia di meja kalian masing-masing." Wanita itu memandang ke seisi ruangan. "Saya tinggal dulu sebentar, nanti saya kembali lagi. Oh, dan ingat. Tidak ada yang boleh bermain-main dengan bahan-bahannya. Kalau ada, kalian akan menerima hukuman!" tegas wanita itu sambil berlalu keluar dari ruangan memasak.

Para murid segera memulai tugas mereka untuk membuat kue kering pada siang hari itu. Tidak ada yang berani bermain-main dengan tepung, susu, telur, dan apapun bahan yang ada bahkan anak paling jahil sekalipun. Terakhir kali mereka iseng melakukannya, Ma'am Menchi sang guru memasak memberikan hukuman mengerikan yang membuat mereka bersumpah tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Kalau ada yang merasa paling horor dengan pelajaran memasak, barangkali itu adalah gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memegang bungkus tepung. Rambut panjangnya yang indah diikat ke belakang, agar tidak mengganggu proses pembuatan.

"Kurapika, bungkus tepungnya dibuka. Jangan didiemin gitu doang." Sahut sahabatnya, Senritsu.

Kurapika mengambil gunting, pelan-pelan ia membuka bungkusan tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan, bahkan membuka bungkus tepung saja tidak bisa?" gerutu Senritsu dengan nada bercanda.

"Bisa!" protes gadis berambut pirang itu sambil menyodorkan bungkus tepung yang sudah terbuka.

Senritsu yang tengah memecahkan telur ke mangkuk, menyodorkan mangkuk stainless itu pada Kurapika. Kemudian ia mengulurkan telur. "Nih, coba pecahkan!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu memandangi sahabatnya, kemudian ke telur, kemudian kembali ke sahabatnya lagi. "Aku?"

"Ya! Ayo cobalah, mau sampai kapan tidak bisa."

Dengan ragu Kurapika mengambil sebutir telur itu. Ia memegang telur itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya, bersiap memecahkannya di atas mangkuk.

"Kurapika sayang, telurnya diketuk dulu sampai sedikit retak. Kalau begitu caranya kapan pecahnya." Kata Senritsu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sampai rambut merahnya yang diikat ekor kuda ikut bergerak.

"Oh." Kurapika terdiam sejenak. "Diketuk dimana?"

"Di jidat!" Senritsu nyaris frustasi melihat kepolosan sahabatnya. "Di pinggir mangkuk saja."

Kurapika dengan wajah kebingungan mendekatkan telur di tangannya ke pinggir mangkuk, dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, ia memukulkan telur tersebut ke pinggir mangkuk. "Eits!"

Prak!

Uh-oh. Terlalu banyak energi sepertinya. Telur yang malang itu pecah dengan sukses dan menumpahkan setengah isinya ke dalam mangkuk dan sisanya mengotori meja. Bahkan pecahan kulit telur juga masuk ke dalam mangkuk.

Senritsu menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, terlihat putus asa. "Demi apa, Kurapika… aku sudah mengajarimu memecahkan telur berapa kali… dan hasilnya masih begini."

Gadis berambut pirang itu meraih lap dan membersihkan hasil pecahannya di meja tersebut. "Maaf…" ujarnya pelan dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudahlah…" Senritsu mengeluarkan pecahan kulit dari mangkuk. "Memang butuh kesabaran ekstra dalam mengajarimu memasak." Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Kurapika merengut. "Iya aku memang tidak pandai memasak. Tidak akan pernah, mungkin."

Senritsu mendelik pada Kurapika. "Maaf, _young lady_. Kemarin siapa yang memohon padaku minta diajarkan memasak? Karena katanya ada yang mau membuat masakan untuk seseorang?" sindir Senritsu dengan menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata biru Kurapika.

Gadis bermata biru itu merunduk. Teringat akan permintaannya beberapa minggu yang lalu untuk diajarkan memasak. Gara-gara saat itu ia membaca buku dan ada adegan seorang adik yang memasakkan makanan untuk kakaknya dan sang kakak merasa senang. Kurapika, dengan polosnya, hendak mencoba melakukan hal yang sama. "Ugh… aku?"

"Tepat!" Senritsu kembali fokus mengeluarkan kulit telur dari mangkuk. "Sudahlah, biar aku yang memecahkan sisa telurnya. Teman-teman yang lain bahkan sudah membuat adonan. Kau siapkan yang lainnya saja." Kata gadis berambut merah itu.

Kurapika menurut dan menyiapkan 'yang lainnya', yaitu menggunting kertas plastik untuk membungkus kue kering. Setidaknya gadis itu masih cukup terampil untuk melakukannya. Ia memperhatikan sahabatnya yang mulai memecahkan telur kembali. Sahabatnya itu bahkan melakukannya dengan satu tangan. Wow. Gadis berambut pirang itu berdecak kagum dalam hati.

Karena dalam kelas memasak satu meja untuk satu kelompok, dan satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang, Kurapika merasa sangat beruntung sekelompok dengan Senritsu yang jago memasak. Jika tidak, dia tidak tahu mau seberapa hancur nilai pelajaran memasaknya.

"Syukurlah aku sekelompok denganmu, Senritsu."

"Kau selalu mengatakannya setiap kali pelajaran memasak. Sebegitu bersyukurnya dirimu?" kata Senritsu sambil tertawa.

"Begitulah."

"Tapi sehabis ini ajari aku PR matematikanya Ma'am Pakunoda."

"Tentu!"

Gadis itu mengamati sahabatnya yang dengan lihai membuat adonan. Sesekali Senritsu membiarkan Kurapika membantu (sesuatu yang 'resikonya' kecil tentunya) dan gadis berambut pirang itu senang bisa berguna.

Ketika guru memasak mereka telah kembali ke ruangan, wanita itu berkeliling dan mengamati murid-muridnya. Memastikan tidak ada yang bermain-main dan mendapatkan hukuman mautnya.

* * *

Sore itu hujan kembali turun. Menerbitkan murung di awan yang mendung. Orang-orang yang berjalan menggunakan payung yang berwarna-warni, memberi sentuhan warna pada sore yang kelabu itu.

Kurapika baru saja sampai di rumah sehabis dari sekolah. Gadis itu berjalan melintasi ruang tengah bernuansa mewah menuju tangga, menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Selamat datang, Nona." Sapa Mary.

"Hai, Mary."

"Nona kehujanan?"

Kurapika melirik pada mantel seragamnya yang agak basah. "Tidak, ini hanya sedikit kena hujan saat berjalan ke mobil di sekolah tadi."

"Lepaskan mantel itu, Nona. Saya khawatir Nona masuk angin." Ujar pelayan itu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Terima kasih, Mary." Kurapika melepaskan mantel tersebut. Mary segera membantu dan membawakan mantel tersebut.

"Nona mau makan malam apa malam ini?" pelayan dengan rambut cokelat sepundak itu bertanya.

"Hmmm, entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu berselera makan."

"Tidak boleh, Nona! Tuan bilang, Nona tidak boleh melewatkan waktu makan."

Kurapika memutar kedua matanya. "Kakak? Ya sudahlah, katakan pada Brad buatkan lasagna untukku." Kata Kurapika memberi pesan untuk disampaikan pada koki rumah tersebut.

"Baik, Nona. Sore ini nona mau minum teh dimana? Biar saya siapkan."

"Di kamarku saja." Kurapika menjawab sambil berjalan kembali menuju tangga diikuti oleh Mary. Pelayan itu mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Mary, pelayan itu pergi ke dapur dan Kurapika menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kurapika menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk _queen-size_d di kamar itu. Gadis itu diam dalam posisi tersebut selama beberapa saat. Kemudian ia meraih tas sekolahnya, mencari ponselnya. Dari pagi ia belum mengecek _smartphone_ miliknya itu. Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat ada satu pesan dari kakaknya pukul 9 kurang pagi tadi.

**From: Brother**

_Aku berangkat dulu ya. Jangan ngambek lagi. Jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yang cukup. Jangan sampai kehujanan. Kalau keluar pakai mantel dan sarung tangan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik sampai aku pulang, _little girl_._

Tanpa bisa dikontrol olehnya, senyuman Kurapika mengembang. Walaupun sempat kesal karena kakaknya harus keluar kota lagi, satu pesan singkat itu cukup menghibur hatinya. Jari-jemari lentiknya mengetik balasan.

**To: Brother**

_Yes, Sir! ^^_

Gadis itu meletakkan ponsel itu ke kasur. Ia kembali merogoh tas sekolahnya, setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, gadis itu mengeluarkan bungkusan kue kering itu dari tasnya. Setiap pelajaran memasak, setelah hasilnya dicicip dan dinilai oleh Ma'am Menchi, sisanya boleh dibawa pulang. Kurapika ingin memberikan kue kering itu pada kakaknya, walaupun sebenarnya kue kering itu buatan Senritsu –jika bantuannya pada hal-hal remeh tidak perlu dihitung. Namun karena kakaknya sedang tidak ada di rumah, ia memutuskan kue kering itu menjadi teman minum tehnya saja.

* * *

Hujan juga turun di langit itu. Memberi warna kelabu yang lebih gelap, suram dan murung. Sesekali kilat menyambar, disusul suara menggelegar yang menakutkan anak-anak kecil. Dalam sebuah bangunan terbengkalai, yang bahkan tidak dilirik orang, terdapat orang-orang yang tampaknya sedang mengadakan pertemuan. Terdengar sebuah perbincangan.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti."

"Ada pertanyaan?"

"Danchou, bagaimana dengan para penjaga?"

"Singkirkan semua pengganggu."

Hujan yang deras menyamarkan pecakapan rahasia mereka. Namun suara teriakan girang seorang pria terdengar cukup kencang melawan kerasnya derai hujan.

"Jika tidak ada lagi, maka cukup sekian."

Perlahan orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut mulai menghilang entah kemana. Seorang pria dengan mantel hitam merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel tersebut. Sebuah pesan masuk. Melihat nama pengirimnya dan isi pesan tersebut, pria itu tanpa sadar tersenyum samar.

* * *

**OoO**

**A/N**

balesan review~~!

**Angchin**: oh iyaaaa maaf lupa memperkenalkan, disini nama keluarga Senritsu adalah Ludwig. Jadi Senritsu Ludwig. Kenapa Ludwig? Karena Ludwig itu namanya Beethoven XD

**LordOfTheWest**: well, just stay tune and you will see are they really related or not :D hehehe

**Arillia Ryodan**: iya memang perhatian banget si Kuroro~ hihi :D

arigato soo muach minna! it means a lot to me~ :")

allright, don't kill me karena Kurapika kayaknya manja abis disini. begini, udah pada baca dong komik masa lalunya kurapika? keliatan kan tuh betapa lincahnya itu kurapika bocah? xD seandainya dia perempuan, dan pembantaian itu tidak pernah ada, apalagi dengan perlakuan Kuroro padanya yang bisa disebut memanjakannya, kira-kira seperti itulah jadinya si kurapika terhadap kuroro. saya berbicara mengenai psikologis anak disini /plak *ngomongnya kayak pinter banget padahal... O.o ah udah ah jadi ngawur gini, uda malem sih, rada ngantuk. fufufu /plak. ini kenapa ngoceh mulu? -' anyway jadi intinya ini imajinasi saya jika keadaan kurapika seperti itu, dia jadinya begitu /apaan. just enjoy it lah hehehe

so how's the story so far? emang sih agak lebih pendek chap ini. and this story still have a loooooooooong way to go xD

semoga ga bosen ya hehehe. any review? :3


	4. The Beginning of The Dreams

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**...**

**Precious Lie**

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of The Dreams**

**...**

**Warning: AU, OOC, femKura, maybe typo(s), feel free to read ;)**

* * *

**OoO**

Gadis itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Berguling ke kanan. Kemudian berguling ke kiri. Rasanya tidak ada posisi yang benar-benar pas.

Perasaannya tidak enak. Rasa kantuk tidak kunjung menyerangnya. Ia membuka kedua matanya, menatap hampa pada langit-langit kamar.

Lalu ia menutup matanya lagi. Sudah satu jam ia mencoba tidur tapi tidak juga berhasil. Kali ini ia berharap mimpi indah segera menjemputnya.

* * *

Suatu sore yang tenang. Di hadapanku ada sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna cokelat tua. Aku kenal sekali dengan boneka berbulu lembut itu, dia temanku, aku menamainya Pillow. Aku memain-mainkan tangannya yang besar, membetulkan ikatan pita merah di lehernya yang longgar, kemudian aku memeluknya erat. Empuk. Aku sangat suka memeluk Pillow. Tubuhnya lebih besar dariku, kedua lenganku bahkan tidak sampai memeluk tubuh Pillow sepenuhnya. Dia sangat gendut!

"Kurapika."

Aku mendongak. Berusaha mencari asal suara di balik kepala Pillow yang besar. Aku mencari-cari sesosok laki-laki. Kakakku.

"Iya, kak?"

"Kemarilah."

Aku melepas pelukanku dari Pillow. "Tunggu disini, aku ke tempat kakak dulu." Perintahku pada beruang cokelat itu. Kemudian aku berlari ke arah kakakku yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat meja kerjanya.

"Jangan lari!"

Terlambat. Baru saja kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut kakakku dan aku sudah tersandung sebuah buku yang tergeletak di lantai. Aku memekik pelan. Kukira aku akan jatuh ketika sepasang lengan dengan sigap menyelamatkanku.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan lari." Suara berat itu tegas namun juga terdengar khawatir. Dengan entengnya kakakku mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongnya. "Nanti kau jatuh." Lanjutnya sambil menatapku lekat-lekat.

Kedua bola mata kakakku berwarna hitam kelam, berbeda sekali dengan kedua bola mataku yang berwarna biru. Rambutku pirang, sementara rambut kakakku berwarna senada dengan matanya, hitam. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat kemiripan di antara kami, suatu fakta yang terkadang membuatku sedih. Tapi ku buang jauh-jauh rasa sedih itu. Otak di dalam kepalaku menolak untuk memusingkan hal itu.

"Maafkan aku." Ujarku sambil memeluk leher kakak.

BRAK!

Refleks kepalaku langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar.

"DANCHOU!"

Suara pria yang baru saja membuka pintu itu keras dan kasar. Tubuhnya besar sekali, seperti gorila. Wajahnya menyeramkan. Aku mengerinyit, dan memperat pelukanku pada leher kakakku. Aku takut. Apa dia orang jahat?

"Uvo, kuharap kau tidak menakuti gadis kecil itu."

"Ayolah, Uvo. Aku tahu kau sangat bersemangat. Tapi kau kan bisa membuka pintunya dengan sedikit lebih lembut, mungkin?"

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku lupa ada gadis itu." Ujar si gorila besar itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dia tidak terlihat bersalah, cengiran lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat pasir dan seorang wanita mungil berambut biru muncul di balik tubuh besar pria gorila itu. Kurasa mereka yang baru saja menegur si gorila. Mereka berjalan mendekati kami, kemudian semakin bermunculan orang-orang dari pintu. Mereka semua terlihat mencurigakan. Perasaan takut semakin menguasai diriku. Aku menoleh pada kakakku.

Kedua mata hitam itu menatapku dengan tenang. "Jangan takut, mereka tidak akan menyakitimu."

Aku ragu. Namun aku percaya kakak akan melindungiku.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kamarmu. Waktumu untuk tidur siang," ujar kakak sambil berjalan dan menggendongku mendekati pintu keluar.

Aku mengintip dan kuhitung jumlah mereka, ada 12 orang. Mereka berhenti dan berdiri menunggu.

"Tunggulah disini. Aku akan segera kembali setelah mengantar anak ini," kata kakak tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Kami keluar dari ruang kerja. Di balik bahu kakakku, aku mengintip lagi. Siapa mereka? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi entah kenapa mereka terasa familiar. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang kukenal. Lalu kulihat pria yang paling mengerikan itu. Si pria gorila. Kulihat tubuhnya semakin besar, semakin besar dan semakin besar. Cengiran di wajahnya semakin lebar. Matanya berbinar jahat. Tiba-tiba dia tertawa, suaranya menggelegar. Menakutkan. Tubuhnya menjadi raksasa, dan dengan tangannya yang besar dia meraih aku dan kakak. Dia mau memakan kami!

Tidak!

Aku menjerit histeris.

* * *

Kedua matanya terbuka tiba-tiba. Memancarkan kengerian. Keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Selama beberapa saat ia terdiam dalam posisi seperti orang syok. Kemudian ia menutup mata, mencoba mengatur napas. Setelah itu gadis itu bangun dan duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik jam, pukul setengah enam pagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela kamarnya yang tertutup gorden, hanya ada sedikit sinar yang menembusnya.

_Mimpi._

_Syukurlah hanya mimpi._

Tidak ia pungkiri mimpi itu terasa nyata. Ia merasa benar-benar pernah mengalaminya. Kepalanya menggeleng bingung. Ia menunduk, rambut pirang panjangnya terjatuh lemas mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Di saat bingung seperti ini, ia ingin segera bertemu kakaknya. Tiba-tiba Kurapika merindukan Kuroro. Tapi kakak laki-lakinya itu masih bertugas di luar kota.

Ia mencari ponselnya yang berada di balik tumpukan bantal-bantal. Jari-jarinya yang kurus menemukan _smartphone touchscreen _itu, kemudian ia mengambilnya dan menekan _speed dial_ untuk nomor kakaknya.

Gadis itu bergerak nyaris tanpa berpikir. Tiba-tiba ia sadar bisa saja kakaknya masih tidur, atau sedang sibuk. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk cukup menelepon sekali jika tidak diangkat, terdengar sebuah suara di seberang telepon.

"Halo."

Kurapika gelagapan. "Eh… kakak?"

"Ya, Kurapika. Ada apa?"

Suara khas laki-laki yang dikenalnya itu tanpa sengaja menerbitkan ketenangan di hatinya. Mendengarnya saja ia yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. "Tidak ada apa-apa…" sahut Kurapika.

"Oh? Baru ditinggal sehari dan kau sudah merindukanku?"

Gadis itu mengerinyit. "Apaan, sih!"

Terdengar suara tawa. Mau tidak mau Kurapika ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi, ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, kok."

"Kurapika."

Suara tegas kakaknya memperingatkan Kurapika untuk berkata jujur. Kuroro tidak pernah gagal menyadari ada keanehan dari adiknya. Akhirnya Kurapika berkata,

"Aku mimpi buruk…"

"Tentang apa?" tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika terdiam sejenak. "Sepertinya waktu aku masih kecil, dan sedang bermain di ruang kerja kakak di rumah…" gadis itu memberi jeda, menyusun kata-kata untuk menceritakan mimpinya. "Lalu ada orang-orang datang. Aku tidak tahu siapa. Tapi mereka terlihat mencurigakan."

"Lalu?"

"Hmm… ada seseorang, seorang pria, dia seperti gorila. Lalu tubuhnya semakin besar, besar, besar dan dia menjadi manusia raksasa. Lalu dia… dia mau memakanku dan kakak."

Setelah menceritakan semuanya, barulah Kurapika sadar mimpinya terdengar konyol. Ia yakin seratus persen kakaknya sedang tersenyum geli di ujung telepon. Pasti dia akan diejek gadis kecil manja lagi!

"Begini, gadis kecilku yang manja…" sahut Kuroro dengan suara seperti menahan tawa.

_Nah, sudah kuduga…_ sungut Kurapika dalam hati.

"Ugh, ya sudah. Sudah. Aku tahu terdengar konyol. Sudahlah, kakak tidak perlu berkomentar apa-apa," potong Kurapika dengan kesal.

"Dengar dulu, adikku. Itu cuma mimpi, tidak perlu takut. Tidak ada yang akan memakanmu. Kalau ada, kau tahu aku akan melindungimu. Sekarang, mengakulah, kau baca apa sebelum tidur? " kata Kuroro.

Kurapika mengingat sejenak. "Jane Eyre," jawabnya sambil melirik buku tebal di kabinet di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hmm… aku tidak ingat ada gorila di Thornfield atau istri gila Mr. Rochester berubah menjadi primata. Kau yakin tidak membaca buku fauna?"

"Tidak." tegas gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau menonton tentang kehidupan gorila di _National Geographic_ atau mungkin menonton ulang film Tarzan?"

"Tidak!" Kurapika meninggikan suaranya dengan kesal.

"Lain kali akan kusuruh Mary menyetel _channel_ Fashion TV saja untukmu."

Kuroro mampu membayangkan wajah Kurapika pasti merengut sebal, ekspresi yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Pria itu mendengar gadis itu membantah, "Tidak perlu! Akan kubilang pada Mary jangan mendengarkan kakak atau aku saja yang akan mengganti _channel_-nya dengan _Cartoon Network_!"

Kuroro tertawa lagi. Mengusili adiknya adalah kesenangan hidupnya yang tidak akan ia sia-siakan. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan mimpimu itu. Fokus saja pada pelajaranmu."

"Aku mengerti…"

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu, segera telepon aku."

"Iya, kakak."

"_Good girl_."

Tak lama kemudian telepon ditutup. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembusnya perlahan-lahan. Menelepon kakaknya memberikan setrum ketenangan dan semangat padanya, meskipun ia harus menerima diusili oleh kakaknya yang sangat disayanginya itu. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya, berjalan mendekati jendela dan menggeser gorden lalu membuka jendela kamarnya itu, memberikan akses penuh pada sinar matahari dan udara pagi untuk masuk. Ia menghirup aroma pagi itu. Tercium wangi yang ia kenal, wangi hujan. Mungkin sebentar lagi awan akan mencair.

Sementara di seberang sana, pria itu sedang duduk dengan tenang di tepi kasurnya. Wajahnya datar, tidak selaras dengan pikirannya yang sedang berkelibat rumit. Posisi tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya, khas sikap tubuhnya ketika sedang berpikir. Mimpi adiknya. Ia merasa ia mengetahui mimpi itu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, ia ingat tentang mimpi itu.

* * *

Awan seakan tidak berminat menghentikan rintiknya. Hujan pagi itu menemani suasana para murid yang bergegas ke sekolah, dengan mantel dan syal, juga payung yang melindungi mereka dari basah hingga sampai ke gedung sekolah. Mobil-mobil mewah mereka tidak bisa masuk sampai ke dalam gerbang di pagi hari. Hanya di saat-saat tertentu saja. Seorang gadis tengah berdiri di dekat jendela, memandangi pemandangan paginya sambil menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya dengan jari.

"Selamat pagi, Kurapika!"

Sekonyong-konyong sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang, mengejutkannya. Tentu saja gadis itu tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Senritsu! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Gadis berambut merah itu tertawa. "Aku mau menaruh tas dulu!" katanya sambil membalikkan badan, mengibaskan rambut merahnya yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan satu untai kepangan di sisi kiri.

Sedetik kemudian bel berbunyi. Gadis berambut pirang itu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Para murid yang lain pun segera duduk manis di bangku masing-masing.

Pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

* * *

Sebuah percakapan terjadi di bawah kilatan cahaya yang disusul petir menggelegar. Antara seorang pria bermantel hitam dan bawahannya. Suasana begitu redup dan remang, hanya ada penerangan dari cahaya lilin.

"Danchou, bagaimana jika gadis itu mendapatkan kembali ingatannya?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada sahutan. Hanya bunyi hujan yang deras ditemani petir yang memekakkan telinga.

"Haruskah dia dibunuh?"

Sebuah kilatan kembali memancar, memberikan penerangan jelas pada seraut wajah tampan. Wajah itu kini berekspresi tajam, mata hitam kelamnya berkilat mengancam. Detik itu juga pertanyaan itu terjawab.

* * *

Hari berganti hari. Tibalah hari kepulangan Kuroro ke London. Pesawatnya akan mendarat pukul 6 sore, waktu yang cukup untuk seorang gadis pirang menjemput kakaknya itu sepulang sekolah. Wajah cantiknya berbinar ceria.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tegur Senritsu melihat sahabatnya, Kurapika, tidak melepas-lepas senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Eh? Masa?" gadis pirang itu menepuk pipinya, berusaha memperbaiki ekspresinya yang terlalu transparan.

"Fufufu. Ada cowok yang mendekatimu, ya?" selidik Senritsu dengan seringai nakal.

Kurapika terkejut. "Tidak! Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Menebak," jawabnya santai sambil tertawa pelan. "Ada apa?"

"Eh, itu… sore ini kakakku pulang, jadi sepulang sekolah aku mau menjemputnya di bandara."

Ekspresi Senritsu sejenak berubah. "Oh, kakak laki-lakimu itu?"

"Iya. Dia kan satu-satunya kakakku, Senritsu," Kurapika tertawa kecil mengatakan hal yang jelas-jelas diketahui sahabatnya itu.

Gadis berambut merah itu memilin-milin rambutnya, mempertimbangkan kata-kata yang hendak diucapkannya. "Kau tahu, Kurapika…"

"Iya?"

"Kakakmu itu… maksudku…" Senritsu berucap ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa?"

"Mister Albert!" seru seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang mengobrol bersama temannya di dekat pintu, mengabarkan guru pelajaran selanjutnya sudah berjalan ke kelas. Murid-murid sibuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Percakapan Senritsu terpotong, gadis itu berambut merah itu segera ke bangkunya. Meninggalkan Kurapika yang masih memikirkan kira-kira apa yang mau dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu. Ketika Mister Albert masuk dan memulai pelajaran, pikirannya sudah disibukkan oleh hukum-hukum fisika.

* * *

Ramai manusia berlalu-lalang, kesibukan yang sering dijumpai di _London Heathrow Airport_. Gadis berambut pirang itu sedang berdiri menunggu bersama supir keluarganya, Tom. Berkali-kali Tom menawarkan pada majikannya itu untuk duduk, namun ditolak dengan halus olehnya. Gadis itu tidak keberatan menunggu sambil berdiri, agar jika ada tanda-tanda kedatangan kakaknya ia bisa segera tahu. Terkadang gadis berperangai lembut itu juga bisa keras kepala.

Menurut jadwal, pesawat yang dinaiki kakaknya sudah mendarat. Karena tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan, Kurapika menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Rambut lurusnya yang indah tergerai begitu saja, dengan _Newsboy Hat_ berwarna abu-abu sebagai pemanis bertengger di atas kepalanya. Kedua bola mata birunya menelusuri orang-orang yang lewat, mendeteksi keberadaan kakak laki-lakinya.

Ketika mata birunya menangkap seorang pria bermantel hitam keluar dari pintu kedatangan, ia segera berlari mengejarnya.

"Kakak!" serunya.

Pria itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu, kemudian ia tersenyum ketika adiknya langsung memeluk dirinya erat.

"_Hey, little girl. I'm home_."

Tom berlari kecil ke arah mereka berdua, segera mengambil koper sang majikan dan menuntun jalan ke parkiran mobil. Satu jam kemudian mereka telah sampai ke kediaman Lucifer. Kurapika membantu Kuroro menarik kopernya ke kamar dengan mengabaikan penolakan pelayannya, namun dengan segera diambil alih oleh Kuroro.

"Anak perempuan tidak perlu membawa barang yang berat."

Kurapika menggembungkan sebelah pipinya pura-pura ngambek. Kuroro membiarkan saja adik perempuannya mengekorinya hingga ke kamar pribadinya.

"Kenapa ngikutin? Menunggu oleh-olehmu, ya?" ejek Kuroro dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak!"

"Jadi? Sebegitu rindunya padaku?"

Kali ini pipi Kurapika bersemu merah. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak!" ujarnya keras lalu terburu-buru meninggalkan kamar kakak laki-lakinya.

Pria itu terkekeh melihat tingkah adiknya. Kemudian ia segera mandi dan berganti pakaian. Lalu pria itu membuka kopernya dan mengambil suatu benda yang telah ia siapkan untuk diberikan pada adiknya tersayang.

Kuroro mengetuk pintu kamar Kurapika. Setelah mendengar izin masuk dari adiknya, pria itu masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kurapika?" panggil Kuroro.

Adik yang dicarinya tengah duduk tenang di sofa yang menghadap ke beranda, dengan sebuah buku tebal menemaninya. Kurapika menoleh pada kakaknya,

"Ada apa, kak?"

"Sedang membaca apa?"

"_The Little Prince_."

"Biar kutebak, untuk yang keseratus kalinya?"

Kurapika melempar bantal sofa dengan niat bantal itu dapat menghantam kakaknya, namun dengan sigap Kuroro menangkap bantal itu sebelum mengenai wajahnya. Senyumnya menyeringai.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku memang tidak menghitung sudah berapa kali aku membaca buku ini karena memang sudah berkali-kali, tapi sepertinya belum seratus kali," gerutunya.

"Kau ini, apa tidak ada buku lain untuk dibaca? Dari sekian banyak buku di rakmu ini?" tanya Kuroro sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada rak-rak buku yang berjejer rapi lengkap dengan buku-buku yang tersusun rapat.

"Sudah semuanya."

"Lalu kau memilih buku itu untuk dibaca ulang?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Boleh, boleh," ujar Kuroro sambil terkekeh. "Tapi apa kau mau membaca buku baru?" Kuroro mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya yang ia sembunyikan dari tadi.

Kurapika menoleh dan matanya segera membulat melihat sesuatu yang menjadi favoritnya. Sebuah buku baru di tangan kakaknya! Senyum gadis itu mengembang.

"Oh! Terima kasih, kakak!" Kurapika melonjak senang, diraihnya buku itu lalu dipeluknya Kuroro.

Pria yang sudah terbiasa dengan ungkapan rasa sayang adiknya itu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kurapika. Hanya kepada gadis itu ia bisa bersikap selunak dan selembut ini. Dan hanya kepada gadis itu ia membiarkan kasih sayang melimpahi dirinya. Dirinya yang barangkali tidak pantas menerima belas kasih secuil pun.

"Kurapika, lihatlah ke cermin."

Gadis itu melepas pelukannya dan menatap pria di hadapannya dengan bingung. Namun gadis itu beranjak juga ke depan cerminnya. Baru dia sadar di kepalanya telah terpasang sebuah bando dengan hiasan renda yang indah. Bunga-bunga plastik kecil ikut menghiasi bando dengan kesan _vintage_ itu, sangat pas tersemat di rambut pirang keemasan Kurapika. Sepertinya tanpa ia sadari kakaknya telah diam-diam memasangkan bando itu padanya. Kemudian ia segera kembali ke sofa tempat kakaknya telah menunggu.

"Ini indah sekali!" katanya dengan tulus. Senyum polosnya yang penuh kebahagiaan mengundang Kuroro untuk ikut tersenyum juga.

"Kupikir itu cocok untukmu, ternyata memang sangat pas."

"Aku sangat menyukainya!"

Tangan Kuroro perlahan mengelus kepala adiknya dengan hati-hati. Dibalas dengan serangan pelukan dari adiknya. Mereka berdua tertawa. Sebuah keharmonisan kakak-adik yang penuh kasih. Namun di luar hujan telah turun. Awan menggumpal gelap yang pekat. Suara geluduk samar terdengar. Pertanda petir barangkali sebentar lagi menyambar.

Barangkali juga menyambar keharmonisan kedua kakak-beradik itu.

* * *

**OoO**

**A/N**

Pertama-tama mau bilang gomeeeeennn karena updatenya lama tanpa ampun ;_; maaf!

semoga masih ada yang mau baca cerita iniii.. huhuhu.

yosh! balesan reviews!

**Roya Chan**: hihi iya dia parah banget kemampuan masaknya :3 tapi biar begitu kuroro tetep cintaah~ /plak. arigato nee, maaf lama updatenya!

**Natsu Hiru Chan**: arigatooo natsu-chan! :3 fufufu sedarah ga yaaaa~ itu masih rahasiaaaa~ :p iyanih emang udah ada plot pingin bikin mereka bobo bareng /ups. /plak. hahahah xD uwaaa gomeenn, iya ini uda dikurangiiiin :3 gapapa natsu sekalian belajar bahasa inggris ;) hihi

**Angchin**: ho? castle opo toh? ndak mudeng ini ._. hahaha yg jelas bukan. Ludwig itu juga sebenernya nyolong di internet hihi dari nama Beethoven :D

yuhuuu makasi yg uda review, follow dan favorite! xD i love love love you you you sooooo muach! xD

cerita ini masih panjang ujungnya, belum lagi plot yg author bikin berubah mulu kayaknya adaaa aja yg kurang pas jadinya kelarnya lama tiap chapter. doakan author bisa konsisten, ga plinplan dan ga php /loh.

see you in the next chapter!

any reviews for this one? :D


	5. A Long Night

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**...**

**Precious Lie**

**Chapter 4: A Long Night**

**...**

**Warning: AU, OOC, femKura, maybe typo(s), feel free to read ;)**

* * *

**OoO**

Malam hari itu sekitar pukul sembilan malam, Kurapika baru saja menyelesaikan tugas-tugas dari sekolahnya. Gadis itu keluar kamar dan turun ke dapur. Dengan riang ia menyapa koki rumahnya.

"Mark!"

Pria yang sedang sibuk di depan kulkas itu menoleh. "Oh, nona Kurapika!" ia segera menutup kulkas itu. "Ada yang bisa kubantu? Teh, mungkin?"

Kurapika menggeleng. "Tidak perlu," jawabnya sambil berjalan meraih cangkir.

"Tidak, tidak, nona. Biar aku saja yang membuatkannya untukmu." Mark mengambil alih cangkir yang dipegang majikannya dan mengambil sebungkus _tea bag_.

"Mark, aku bisa membuat teh sendiri!" protes Kurapika.

"Tentu, nona, tentu. Tapi biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

"Aku pernah membuatnya sendiri."

"Saat saya sedang pergi belanja dan para pelayan tidak menyadarinya. Tapi kali ini tidak, nona. Biar saya saja yang membuatkan teh untukmu."

Gadis itu merengut tidak senang. "Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu, nona," sang koki terlihat bingung menjelaskan. "Itu tugas saya untuk membuat hidangan di rumah ini. Lagipula Tuan tidak memperbolehkan nona bekerja, kan? Ada para pelayan yang akan melakukan semua perintah nona."

"Baiklah, perintahku adalah biarkan aku membuat tehku sendiri."

Mark berseru putus asa. "Nona…"

Sementara Kurapika tersenyum puas. Gadis itu merebut kembali cangkir dari tangan Mark dan mulai menyeduh tehnya. Mark diam mengamati majikannya untuk memastikan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Mark, aku hanya menyeduh teh. Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu tadi, membereskan kulkas?" Kurapika mulai risih diperhatikan sedemikian rupa oleh kokinya.

Mark akhirnya mengalah dengan kecewa. Sulit membantah keinginan nonanya ini. Barangkali karena sedari kecil gadis itu telah terbiasa dituruti semua keinginannya oleh sang kakak, yang tak lain adalah Tuan Besar rumah tempat Mark bekerja. Pria itu membetulkan posisi topi kokinya di kepala dan kembali menata isi kulkas.

Ketika perhatian Mark teralihkan pada kulkas, Kurapika sudah selesai menyeduh teh dan hendak menaruh gula pada teh panasnya. Gadis itu mencari-cari gula, sayangnya ia tidak hapal letak-letak seperti itu. Butuh waktu hingga ia menemukannya. Wadah berisi gula itu berada di rak dinding tepat di atas kompor. Pelan-pelan gadis itu meraih wadah gula. Ketika jarinya menyentuh wadah, tiba-tiba saja ceret yang sedang memasak air di kompor memekik nyaring. Pertanda air sudah masak itu mengagetkan Kurapika.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Gadis itu berteriak, tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol ceret dan membuat ceret itu terguling dari kompor dan jatuh ke lantai.

DRAAAAAAANG…

"Nona!"

Ceret itu memuntahkan air panas yang mengenai kaki Kurapika. Menambah perih gadis itu yang sedang kesakitan karena lengannya yang menyenggol ceret tadi terasa seperti terbakar. Lalu kemudian, mata birunya terkunci pada api yang menyala di kompor.

Kepalanya seperti dihantam setumpuk buku yang jatuh dari rak.

Hawa panas, rasa terbakar, dan api itu…

Kepalanya terasa kosong. Panggilan cemas dari Mark sampai tidak terdengar olehnya. Rasa sakitnya pun seperti kebas. Di kedua matanya yang membelalak lebar, terefleksi api itu yang semakin besar… semakin besar… berkobar…

"Nona Kurapika!"

Seruan Mark menyadarkan Kurapika. Rupanya tubuhnya sudah ditarik menjauh dari kompor. Apinya sudah tidak ada. Kompornya sudah dimatikan. Lalu api yang besar tadi itu?

"Nona, nona! Nona tidak apa-apa?"

Mary dan Ann yang segera datang ketika mendengar suara ribut tadi berseru khawatir. Dengan sigap Mark mengangkat tubuh Kurapika dan menyodorkan kakinya yang tadi tersiram air panas ke wastafel.

"Mary! Nyalakan kerannya!"

Mary segera menyalakan keran dan air mengalir membasuh kaki Kurapika.

"Tangan nona juga! Tangan sebelah kiri!" kata Mark.

Pelayan itu pun segera membuka keran yang satu lagi di wastafel besar yang memiliki dua keran tersebut. Pelan-pelan ia mengambil lengan kiri nonanya dan membasuhnya di air.

"Nona Kurapika! Apa masih sakit?" tanya Mark dengan nada khawatir.

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, sudah lebih baik. Maafkan aku, Mark. Terima kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa, nona. Asalkan nona tidak apa-apa," balas Mark dengan lega.

Mary dan Ann juga bernafas lega. Mereka sudah bekerja lama di kediaman Lucifer dan sudah mengurus Kurapika dari sejak masih kecil, sehingga rasa sayang mereka sangat besar pada gadis itu.

Air terus mengaliri tangan dan kaki Kurapika selama lebih kurang lima menit, lalu Mark menyuruh Mary untuk mematikan keran. Mark yang masih menggendong Kurapika membawa majikannya itu ke kursi yang berada di pojok dapur. Pelan-pelan ia membantu Kurapika duduk di kursi.

"Nona sungguh tidak apa-apa? Apa perlu kuberitahukan pada Tuan Besar?" tanya Ann dengan kecemasannya yang belum habis.

Kurapika langsung menggeleng. "Jangan! Jangan beritahu kakak soal ini!"

"Soal apa?"

Seketika mereka bertiga membeku mendengar suara dingin itu.

Sang Tuan Besar, Kuroro Lucifer, telah berdiri di pintu dapur. Mata _onyx_-nya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Ceret yang menumpahkan air panas masih tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Adiknya semata wayang sedang duduk di kursi di pojok dapur, dengan wajah pucat. Pelayan-pelayannya berdiri mengelilingi adiknnya itu. Semua mata memandangnya. Semua mata menyiratkan rasa cemas.

Kuroro berjalan perlahan menghampiri mereka. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin dan ekspresi datar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kak. Sungguh. Bukan hal penting. Hanya… hanya kecerobohanku," jawab Kurapika. Namun kakak laki-lakinya itu mampu menangkap nada panik di suaranya.

Kuroro telah berada di depan mereka berempat. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan jelas ia tidak percaya dengan alasan Kurapika barusan.

"Mark, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum aku datang?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kurapika.

"Begini, Tuan…" Koki itu mulai menceritakan kejadian. "Tadi nona Kurapika sedang menyeduh teh, sementara saya sedang membereskan isi kulkas. Lalu tiba-tiba saya mendengar ceret berbunyi, lalu nona berteriak. Ketika saya melihat nona, ceret jatuh dan menumpahkan air panas yang mengenai kaki nona. Saya segera memberi pertolongan pertama, mengalirkan air ke kaki dan tangan nona dibantu oleh Mary dan Ann yang baru datang…"

Kuroro mengangguk.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Ini kesalahan saya karena tidak memperhatikan nona ketika nona sedang menyeduh teh," ujar Mark.

Kurapika menggeleng keras. Ia menatap Mark lalu menatap kakaknya. "Bukan! Ini salahku! Karena aku ceroboh dan– "

"Sudah."

Seketika suasana hening kembali karena satu kata yang keluar dari Kuroro yang tanpa emosi.

"Kurapika, kita ke dokter sekarang."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh!" balas Kurapika. Namun Kuroro tidak menghiraukan penolakan adiknya.

"Mary, panggil Tom," perintah Kuroro.

"Baik, Tuan," jawab Mary lalu gadis pelayan itu segera bergegas keluar dapur.

"Kita tetap ke dokter," kata Kuroro dengan nada yang tak bisa ditawar pada adiknya. "Kau bisa berjalan?"

Dengan enggan Kurapika menjawab. "Bisa."

"Tidak ada ruginya memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter, Kurapika."

Akhirnya gadis itu mengalah. Kurapika berdiri dengan dibantu Ann.

"Oh, Mark. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku paham ini karena kecerobohan Kurapika. Terima kasih sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Kurapika," kata Kuroro pada kokinya.

Sementara Mark hanya mengangguk dengan wajah masih merasa bersalah.

Kuroro menggenggam tangan mungil adiknya dan mereka berdua keluar dari dapur. Di luar pintu utama, sebuah mobil sedan BMW hitam telah menunggu. Mary tanpa diperintah telah membawakan mantel untuk kedua majikannya.

Sekejap kemudian mobil telah bergabung dengan kerumunan lalu lintas yang padat di malam itu.

* * *

"Bagaimana kakimu? Masih perih?" tanya Kuroro.

Mereka berdua telah kembali ke rumah sepulangnya dari klinik. Kurapika sedang mengistirahatkan diri di kasur empuknya.

"Sedikit. Tapi kata dokter kan tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tadi aku hanya terkena sedikit. Kakak terlalu berlebihan," kata Kurapika masih tidak setuju dengan kunjungan ke dokter tadi. Terbukti memang dokter mengatakan tidak apa-apa karena kulitnya hanya kemerahan dan tidak ada luka bakar yang serius.

"Kalau begitu, jangan ulangi kecerobohan seperti tadi. Lain kali biarkan saja pelayan yang menyeduhkan teh untukmu."

"Itu bukan karena aku menyeduh teh! Itu karena aku kaget dengan ceret yang tiba-tiba berbunyi itu! Lalu aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya. Lagipula sebelumnya aku pernah menyeduh teh sendiri dan tidak terjadi apa-apa!"

"Terjadi. Tehmu kemanisan karena kelebihan gula, Kurapika," kata Kuroro yang tersenyum geli. Ia ingat ketika itu Kurapika menyeduhkan teh untuk mereka berdua dan tehnya terlalu pekat plus terlalu manis.

Kekesalannya memuncak. Gadis berambut pirang itu memalingkan wajahnya dengan sebal. Kuroro tertawa pelan. Lalu ia meraih pundak adiknya dan menarik tubuh itu ke pelukannya.

"Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang dapat membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Mengerti? Aku tidak suka dirimu terluka, _little girl_."

Suara berat kakaknya yang pelan terdengar jelas di telinga Kurapika yang menempel di dada pria itu. Gadis itu membalas pelukan kakaknya. Perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya.

Kurapika menganggukkan kepalanya yang tenggelam dalam dekapan Kuroro, menjawab kalimat kakak laki-lakinya barusan.

"Mengerti."

Kuroro tersenyum samar dan mengelus kepala adiknya. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya..

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Besok kau masih harus sekolah," ujarnya sambil berdiri dari sisi tempat tidur adiknya.

Kurapika menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Ia menarik selimut dan berbaring. Kuroro membantu gadis itu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Pria itu mengelus kepala Kurapika lagi dengan lembut dan mengecup dahinya.

"Selamat tidur."

Kurapika balas mengecup pipi kakaknya dengan penuh sayang dan tersenyum manis. "Selamat tidur, kakak."

Lampu kamar dimatikan Kuroro, pria itu berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar adiknya dengan perlahan.

* * *

_Panas…_

_Panas…_

_Panas sekali... ini dimana? Panas sekali disini…_

_Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak…_

_Kakak, kakak, tolong aku…_

* * *

"Kurapika?" Kuroro memandangi siluet adiknya dengan heran. "Ada apa?"

Apa yang diinginkan adiknya di malam selarut ini?

Pria itu melihat Kurapika dengan gaun tidurnya berjalan mendekatinya. Tangan kurusnya mencengkram bagian bawah gaun tidur berwarna putih itu. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, membuat poni pirangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kuroro sedang duduk di kursi dekat meja kerjanya, diam menunggu adiknya menghampirinya. Ketika gadis itu telah berada tepat di hadapannya, pria itu hendak mendongak melihat wajah Kurapika, namun gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya, berlutut di depannya. Kedua tangan ramping gadis itu telah menggenggam tangan besar Kuroro yang ada di pegangan kursi. Wajahnya ia benamkan di punggung kedua tangannya.

Kuroro memandangi kepala gadis itu yang berambut pirang keemasan selama beberapa saat. Pria itu tidak paham apa yang terjadi, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. Tangannya yang bebas ia gerakkan untuk mengelus kepala Kurapika. Sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Ia bertanya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa?"

Awalnya gadis itu diam tanpa respon. Kuroro menunggu. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu mulai mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan, ia menatap mata gelap pria itu. Sepasang mata birunya berkaca-kaca. Pria itu terkejut melihatnya, walaupun penampilan luarnya tetap tenang. Ia meraih wajah gadis itu. Kurapika baru habis menangis.

"Kakak..." suara lirihnya terdengar pelan.

Kuroro dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh gadis itu. Dalam sekejap Kurapika yang sebelumnya berlutut di lantai menjadi duduk di pangkuan pria itu. Mata biru gadis itu membelalak kaget, kedua tangannya menempel di dada bidang Kuroro. Posisi mereka sangat dekat dan kepala mereka sejajar.  
Mata gelap Kuroro menelusuri sepasang mata biru Kurapika. Menunggu alasan mengapa adiknya menangis. Apa ada yang sedang dicemaskannya? Kalau ya, apa? Apa ada yang mengganggunya? Kalau ya, pria itu akan memastikan siapapun yang mencoba mengusik adiknya tidak akan hidup dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba kedua lengan Kurapika memeluk leher pria itu, dan kepalanya ia benamkan pada lekukan leher Kuroro. Helaian rambut emas Kurapika sedikit menggelitik leher Kuroro, mengingatkan pria itu saat Kurapika masih kecil. Gadis itu suka memeluknya seperti itu jika sedang digendong, lalu tanpa sadar gadis itu tertidur. Namun itu cerita lama, semenjak beranjak remaja, gadis itu sudah jarang melakukannya. Kali ini ia yakin sesuatu telah terjadi.

Kuroro mengelus rambut Kurapika untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Nggak bisa..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika menjawab lirih. "Mimpi..."

Pria itu bertanya lagi. "Mimpi buruk?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kau mau menceritakannya?"

Kurapika hanya diam. Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu selama beberapa lama. Kuroro melirik jam di meja kerjanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 1 pagi.

"Sudah larut. Tidur, ya?"

Pria itu merasakan kepala gadis itu menggangguk pelan.

"Kau mau kuantar ke kamarmu?"

Gadis itu tidak merespon, hanya saja dia mempererat pelukannya pada leher kakak laki-lakinya.  
Kuroro menghela napas pelan, lalu pria itu perlahan berdiri dari kursi sambil mengangkat Kurapika dalam gendongannya. Ia berjalan menuju kasurnya dan membaringkan gadis itu dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan takut, itu hanya mimpi." Pria itu menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Kurapika hingga lehernya.

Kuroro pergi untuk mematikan lampu, menyisakan hanya lampu tidur bersinar temaram yang menyinari ruangan tersebut. Lalu ia ikut berbaring dan masuk ke dalam selimut tebal tersebut. Ia memandangi wajah adiknya yang tampak sedih.

"Kebakaran..." Kurapika berkata pelan. "Aku mimpi ada kebakaran. Hanya itu. Tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa takut..." lanjutnya sambil menggigit bibirnya, menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut. Tangannya kembali mengelus kepala gadis itu. "Sudah kubilang itu hanya mimpi. Tenang saja, ada kakak disini."

Sejenak kemudian wajah Kurapika berubah lebih tenang. Lalu gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang kakaknya. Kuroro masih mengelus kepala Kurapika.

"Seingatku kau terakhir merengek mau tidur denganku itu sebelum ulang tahunmu yang kelima belas. Gara-gara mimpi buruk juga, kan?" ujar pria itu. Kurapika hanya diam, namun Kuroro tahu gadis itu mendengarkan.

"Aku masih ingat waktu ulang tahunmu yang kelima belas kau bilang seperti ini; 'aku sudah besar, aku tidak akan tidur ditemani kakak lagi'," Kuroro berkata sambil menirukan cara bicara Kurapika. "Sekarang berapa umurmu? Sudah mau tujuh belas kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara mengejek.

Kurapika menjauhkan diri dari pelukan kakaknya dan menatap pria itu dengan kesal. "Umurku enam belas!" Gerutunya.

Kuroro tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya." Pria itu menarik tubuh Kurapika kembali dalam pelukannya dan mengelus kepalanya lagi. "Tidurlah."

Malam semakin larut, rasa kantuk sudah menguasai diri Kurapika. Ketika kesadarannya tinggal setengah, tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan muncul di pikirannya. Sebuah ingatan samar yang kabur.

_"Danchou, kalau kau memperlakukan gadis kecil itu seperti itu terus dia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja."_

"_Tak kusangka kau paham dalam mengurusi anak, Machi."_

"_Tidak, maksudku..."_

"_Danchou, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau mengurusi anak itu."_

"_Apa itu hal yang aneh, Uvo?"_

"_Yah... hanya tidak biasanya."_

"_Hmmm... Kenapa ya."_

Dialog-dialog itu bermunculan samar di kepalanya, ia tidak ingat persis kapan ia mendengarnya. Namun gadis itu sudah terlalu mengantuk hingga ia mengabaikannya. Pelukan Kuroro membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman dan terlindungi. Ia jatuh tertidur tanpa menyadari bahwa kakak laki-lakinya tengah teringat hal yang sama.

_Machi, firasatmu memang tajam..._

Namun ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang baru adiknya itu bermimpi buruk. Tapi mimpi buruk Kurapika biasanya berkisar tentang monster, hantu, penyihir jahat yang mau mengutuknya jadi kodok atau apapun yang bisa disalahkan pada buku-buku cerita fantasi yang dibacanya. Kali ini mimpi buruk Kurapika tentang kebakaran. Kuroro mempunyai firasat buruk mengenai hal ini. Sejenak rasa takut menyergapnya. Takut? Seorang Kuroro Lucifer? Takut pada apa?  
Pria itu menolak untuk berpikir berlebihan. Ia mencium kening Kurapika dan mempererat pelukannya pada gadis yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang itu. Kuroro menutup matanya dan beranjak tidur.

* * *

**OoO**

**A/N**

Siapa yang kemaren mau Kurapika dan Kuroro bobo bareng? :3 Akuuuh /loh

Hahaha lagi semangat nih. Mumpung wb lagi terbang entah kemana, kalo dia mampir lagi kan repot huhuhu

Aku bahagiaaa masih ada yang mau baca dan ngereview! arigato minnaaa!

**belissima-kirei** : fufufu. mereka saling mencintai kok, sebagai kakak adik. entahlah kalau nanti berubah jadi... ehm, ada deh. /plak

**LordOfTheWest** : very cute ya, it seemed so. at first i wanted this story to be a dark, tragic and sad. but it turns out very... fluffy. my bad. huhuhu

**Angchin** : maniskah? iya sih, jadi ooc banget ya. apa boleh buat, dia dibesarkan dengan penuh kemanjaan sih sama kuroro. salahin kuroro. /loh

kenapaaa oh kenapaaa cerita ini menjadi sangat menye-menye. puas banget kayaknya aku bikin mereka mesra-mesraan. hahaha. biarlah, sebelum... sebelum apa ya... ada deh /doublepalmface /authorgajelas

okeh, maaci bingit uda baca. love you all readers! any review for me?


	6. Kurapika's Beloved Ones

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**...**

**Precious Lie**

**Chapter 5: Kurapika's Beloved Ones**

**...**

**Warning: AU, OOC, femKura, maybe typo(s), feel free to read ;)**

* * *

**OoO**

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk dari celah tirai jendela. Bunyi burung berkicau terdengar pelan. Pagi telah datang.

Pria itu baru saja bangun, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah membuka matanya adalah seorang _sleeping beauty_ yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak dalam pelukannya. Beberapa helai rambut pirangnya jatuh menutupi wajah. Kuroro menyingkirkan helaian rambut pirang dari wajah gadis itu. Tidurnya pulas sekali, tidak ada kerisauan seakan seluruh dunia aman terkendali. Sinar matahari yang mencuri masuk menimpa rambut emasnya, membuat rambutnya tampak bersinar. Kuroro melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Pukul setengah tujuh. Walaupun tak tega, namun ia harus membangunkan _sleeping beauty_ yang tidur meringkuk di pelukannya ini.

"Kurapika..." panggilnya pelan.

Gadis itu masih mendengkur halus. Kuroro mengelus pipi Kurapika dengan lembut. "Kurapika, bangun."

Bulu mata gadis itu bergerak-gerak. Perlahan kedua mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang bola mata biru yang indah. Pandangan matanya kosong. "Hmmm...?" gumamnya.

"Bangun, sudah jam setengah tujuh. Nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah," kata Kuroro.

Mata gadis itu langsung terbuka sepenuhnya, ia segera duduk.

"Gawat!" Kurapika cepat-cepat turun dari kasur. Gadis itu hendak berlari keluar kamar, namun kakaknya memanggilnya.

"Kurapika."

Gadis itu menoleh. Ia melihat kakak laki-lakinya yang bersandar di kasur tersenyum dengan tatapan jahilnya.

"Lihat ke cermin."

Kurapika melirik ke cermin yang berdiri di samping lemari. Gadis itu memekik kecil dan segera menutup kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Cermin besar itu menampilkan refleksi diri Kurapika yang masih dengan gaun tidurnya. Namun rambut baru bangun tidurnya tampak berantakan, poninya mencuat kemana-mana.

Kuroro tertawa kecil melihat reaksi adiknya. Kurapika menatap tajam pada pria itu. Wajahnya memerah.

"Jangan tertawa!" Jeritnya.

Kuroro mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, tapi senyuman mengejeknya masih terukir di wajah tampannya. Kurapika segera berlari ke arah pintu, kalau tidak cepat bisa-bisa dia terlambat sekolah. Sebelum menutup pintu ia berteriak pada Kuroro.

"Kakak jelek!"

Pintu ditutup dan meninggalkan Kuroro dengan tawanya yang meledak. Setelah puas ia kembali berbaring, ingin menikmati paginya dengan tenang yang jarang didapatkannya.

* * *

Gadis itu bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dan ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi secepat yang ia bisa, gadis itu meraih seragamnya. Ia segera mengenakannya dengan rapi. Lalu ia ke meja rias, menabur bedak di wajahnya dan memberi lotion pada lengannya. Gadis itu meraih sisir dan mulai menyisir rambutnya.

_Ugh, ayolah jangan kusut. Aku benci punya rambut panjang di saat seperti ini!_

Kurapika menggerutu pada rambut pirangnya. Setelah ia merasa rambutnya sudah rapi, ia meletakkan sisir di meja dan meraih parfum lalu menyemprotkan cairan dalam botol kaca itu ke tubuhnya. Gadis itu beralih ke meja belajar, ia mengambil tas sekolahnya. Untunglah ia punya kebiasaan menata buku pelajaran pada malam sebelumnya. Ia melirik jam. Pukul tujuh lewat lima. Kelas dimulai pukul setengah delapan. Ia segera berlari keluar kamar. Seorang Kurapika Lucifer tidak pernah terlambat!

Gadis itu bergegas turun dari tangga menuju ruang makan. Ia melihat kakak laki-lakinya telah duduk dengan santai di kursi menikmati secangkir teh.

"Kakak, aku berangkat!" Seru gadis itu.

"Kurapika, kemari," kata Kuroro.

Gadis itu mau tidak mau berjalan menghampiri kakaknya. "Apa? Aku sudah terlambat!"

"Mana mantel dan sarung tanganmu?"

Mata Kurapika membulat. Saking buru-burunya ia lupa membawa mantel dan sarung tangannya. Tidak memakai mantel di luar pada bulan November sama saja cari penyakit. Kurapika hendak berbalik dan berlari ke atas ketika lengannya ditahan oleh Kuroro.

"Kau duduk disitu, biar Mary yang mengambilkan untukmu."

Pelayan bernama Mary tersenyum dan mengangguk, wanita itu segera pergi menjalankan perintah.  
Kurapika duduk di kursi dekat kakaknya dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Kakinya bergerak gelisah.

"Sarapan dulu, mau belajar harus ada energi," kata pria itu sambil menyodorkan sepiring _sandwich_.

Kurapika menggeleng. "Nanti saja."

"Makan."

"Kakak, aku sudah mau telat!"

Kuroro menghela napas. "Ann, masukkan _sandwich_ ini ke kotak bekal. Tuangkan juga teh ke dalam termos minum Kurapika."

Seorang pelayan wanita paruh baya segera melakukan perintah majikannya. Dalam sekejap sebuah kotak bekal dan termos sesuai pesanan sudah dimasukkan ke dalam tas kecil dan siap dibawa.

"Kalau tidak mau makan sekarang, makan di mobil dalam perjalanan. Sebelum sampai di sekolah sudah harus habis," ujar Kuroro pada adiknya. Kurapika menatap sepasang bola mata hitam kelam itu, saat nada bicara kakaknya sudah seperti itu berarti sudah tidak boleh ditawar lagi.

Mary datang membawa mantel seragam sekolah Kurapika yang berwarna biru dongker dan sarung tangan berwarna cream. Kurapika segera mengambil mantel dan sarung tangannya, memakainya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Mary. Gadis itu meraih tas kecil berisi sarapannya dan mengecup pipi kakak laki-lakinya.

"Aku pergi!" Pamitnya.

Tangan pria itu baru saja mau mengelus kepala Kurapika, namun gadis itu secepat kilat sudah berlari ke luar rumah.

Ann tertawa kecil. "Nona Kurapika kalau sudah mau terlambat pasti panik sekali. Dengan berlari selincah itu, kurasa kakinya yang tersiram air panas semalam sudah baik-baik saja."

Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum samar. Pria itu meraih koran yang tergeletak di meja makan, membacanya dan melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda dengan tenang.

* * *

Senritsu, dengan segenap hatinya, mencoba memberanikan diri mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ada di benaknya. Ketika itu siang hari di sekolah, jam istirahat makan siang. Dirinya dan Kurapika sedang menyantap makan siang mereka di kafeteria sekolah.

"Kurapika…" panggil Senritsu.

Gadis berambut pirang yang sedang asyik mengunyah itu balas menatap sahabatnya. Karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan ia hanya merespon dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu…"

Kurapika menelan makanan di mulutnya. "Tanya apa, Senritsu?"

"Ehm…" Senritsu sedikit meragu, tapi dia kembali memberanikan dirinya. "Kakakmu… maksudku, kakak laki-lakimu itu…"

"Kak Kuroro? Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Kurapika.

"Begini… kita sudah lama berteman, kan? "

"Tentu saja, Senritsu. Sudah dari kelas 1 SMP," jawab gadis berambut pirang itu dengan riang. Ia masih ingat ketika ia dan Senritsu bertemu di perpustakaan sekolah pada hari pertama masuk sekolah. Rupanya mereka sekelas dan persahabatan mereka berlanjut semenjak saat itu. Namun, sepertinya bukan itu yang ingin dibahas Senritsu. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku… mau bertanya kalau… kuharap kau tidak tersinggung. Sungguh, aku…"

"Senritsu," potong Kurapika. "Ayolah, tanyakan saja. Kita sudah lama kenal, tanyakan saja apapun padaku."

Senritsu meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di piring, lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya. Wajahnya tampak serius. "Kurapika… apakah keluargamu… hanya berdua dengan kakakmu?" tanyanya. Akhirnya.

Kurapika diam sejenak. "Hmm… ya. Kau tahu, sebelum masuk SMP aku mengalami kecelakaan bersama kedua orang tuaku. Mereka berdua meninggal di tempat. Jadi sekarang aku tinggal berdua dengan kakakku. Aku yakin aku sudah menceritakan hal ini padamu."

"Iya, aku tahu itu… tapi…" Senritsu memberi jeda. Butuh keberanian yang lebih besar untuk menanyakan pertanyaan berikutnya. "Kurapika, apa kau ingat kedua orang tuamu?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam. Kedua bola mata birunya menatap sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat. "Senritsu… mungkin aku belum pernah mengatakan bagian ini kalau…" Kurapika memelankan suaranya, memastikan bahwa hanya dirinya dan Senritsu yang mendengar percakapan mereka di kafeteria yang ramai itu. "…aku, setelah kecelakaan itu, mengalami luka parah. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa, yang kuingat hanyalah hidupku sudah tinggal berdua dengan kakakku. Aku diceritakan oleh kakakku tentang apa yang telah terjadi, bahwa aku mengalami koma berhari-hari dan gegar otak," ungkapnya.

Senritsu serius mendengarkan fakta yang baru diketahuinya itu.

"Maaf, Kurapika. Boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

Gadis itu tidak terlalu suka membahas masa lalunya, namun karena ini sahabatnya, jadi ia membiarkannya saja. "Tentu."

"Apa kau dan kakakmu itu… sungguh-sungguh kakak-adik?"

Hening sejenak.

Senritsu menatap Kurapika dengan cemas. Takut pertanyaannya itu menyinggung perasaan sahabatnya, namun ia merasa bahwa hal ini benar-benar perlu diklarifikasi.

Beberapa saat kemudian gadis berambut pirang itu tertawa. "Aku mengerti kalau kami sama sekali tidak mirip. Mata dan rambut kakakku bewarna hitam, sementara aku berambut pirang dan mataku berwarna biru. Hidung, mulut, raut wajah kami juga tidak ada yang mirip. Bahkan kau yang sahabatku saja meragukannya!" Kurapika tertawa lagi. Secara fisik, ia mengakui kalau dia dan kakak laki-lakinya itu sangat berbeda.

"Tapi, kuharap kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya," lanjut Kurapika. "Golongan darah kami sama, yah, meskipun mungkin tidak bisa dijadikan bukti paling efektif. Tapi akte kelahiranku, kartu keluarga kami, jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa aku dan dia adalah keluarga. Kurasa tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan tes DNA, memangnya ini semacam kisah drama?" Gadis berambut pirang itu tertawa kecil, lalu menggenggam tangan sahabatnya. Meyakinkannya.

"Aku tahu, Senritsu. Kau tidak terlalu menyukai kakakku itu. Tapi kami memang bersaudara, dan kakakku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang dapat menyakitiku. Aku paham kau khawatir, tapi yakinlah bahwa kakakku itu sayang padaku. Aku juga menyayanginya." Kurapika melepaskan genggamannya dan duduk bersandar di kursinya. Berharap percakapan ini segera berakhir.

"Kurapika, kau… kau adalah sahabatku yang terbaik. Kau percaya bahwa aku mampu mendengar irama jantung, sesuatu yang sangat tidak logis. Bahkan aku bisa dianggap tidak waras, tapi kau mempercayainya dan tidak menganggapnya lawakan. Meskipun kemampuanku itu sangat samar, tapi aku yakin. Dan… dan kurasa… ada yang salah dengan… dengan kakak laki-lakimu itu…" Senritsu berkata dengan terbata-bata di akhir, perasaannya semakin gusar.

"Salah bagaimana, Senritsu?"

"Mungkin… mungkin saja kalau, ini hanya misalnya… misalnya _Mister_ Kuroro bukan kakakmu dan… dan mungkin saja dia mengarang semua cerita itu…"

"Senritsu!" Kurapika memotong dengan suara meninggi. Namun untungnya, tidak cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian seisi kafeteria. Bola mata birunya mengilat.

"Kau sahabatku, Senritsu… tapi…" Kurapika menggigit bibirnya menahan amarah. "Aku tetap tidak suka. Tidak boleh… tidak seorangpun boleh mengatakan hal buruk tentang orang yang kusayangi!"

Kemudian gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri, secepat mungkin meninggalkan mejanya dan keluar dari kafeteria sekolah. Tidak sedikitpun ia menggubris panggilan Senritsu yang mengejar di belakangnya. Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Kurapika telah sampai duluan di kelas dan duduk di bangkunya. Ketika Senritsu mencapai pintu kelas dan hendak langsung menuju ke bangku sahabatnya, guru telah datang. Terpaksa Senritsu mengurungkan niatnya dengan kecewa.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berdentang nyaring. Tanpa banyak basa-basi guru yang sedang mengajar menyudahi pelajaran sejarah hari itu, dan keluar kelas setelah memberikan tugas rumah untuk para muridnya. Gadis berambut merah itu segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Namun ketika gadis itu telah selesai, sahabatnya sudah tidak ada di bangkunya. Ia segera beranjak dan keluar dari kelas.

Senritsu mencari-cari sosok gadis berambut pirang itu, lalu ia menemukan gadis itu di ujung lorong, hendak menuruni tangga. Senritsu langsung mengejarnya.

Kurapika terus berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun. Ia sengaja memilih jalur memutar dan jarang dilewati orang untuk sampai ke gerbang depan. Sekolahnya cukup luas untuk melakukan itu. Jika seandainya Senritsu mengejarnya, maka ia berharap sahabatnya itu tidak menemukannya. Ia sedang kesal, sangat kesal.

"Kurapika!"

Dugaannya meleset. Senritsu berhasil mengejarnya dan menangkap tangannya, menahan Kurapika berjalan lebih jauh. Nafas gadis berambut merah itu terengah-engah.

"Kurapika… aku…"

Kurapika melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Senritsu. Sedikitpun ia tidak menoleh ketika bertanya,

"Ada apa?"

"Kurapika… lihat aku."

"Katakan saja apa maumu."

"Kurapika, kumohon lihat aku!"

"Tidak! Aku pergi sekarang!"

Belum sempat Kurapika melangkah, Senritsu sudah berlari ke hadapannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kurapika! Kumohon dengarkan aku!" Senritsu berkata dengan suara seperti menahan tangis.

"Aku… aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal… tapi… tapi aku tadi hanya… hanya menyatakan apa yang selama ini mengganggu pikiranku… kupikir kita sahabat dan seharusnya aku tidak menyimpannya… aku tidak mau menyakitimu. Makanya… aku minta maaf, aku sungguh-sungguh… minta maaf…" isak Senritsu.

Kurapika diam mendengarkan penjelasan sahabatnya. Dengan Senritsu yang memeluk dirinya dan mendengar isakannya, luluh sudah hatinya. Mencair sudah semua amarahnya. Bagaimanapun, Senritsu adalah sahabatnya dan dia takkan tega melihat gadis itu menangis. Senritsu juga termasuk orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Pelan-pelan ia balas memeluk Senritsu. Sejenak kemudian mereka berdua sudah berpelukan erat.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kurapika. "Seharusnya aku tidak marah padamu, kau sudah jujur padaku. Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak, Kurapika. Sudahlah. Kita lupakan saja semua ini, ya?" tanya Senritsu.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk. Keduanya mempererat pelukan mereka, lalu melepaskannya. Kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Sahabat selamanya?"

"Sahabat selamanya!"

Lalu kedua sahabat itu tertawa bersama.

* * *

Hujan masih betah di awan. Tidak sedikitpun rintiknya jatuh di kota London malam itu. Api dari perapian berkobar hangat. Sebuah cara yang cukup tradisional untuk menghangatkan diri di malam yang cukup dingin itu. Lampu besar di ruangan itu mati, meninggalkan suasana yang redup hanya diterangi oleh api dan lampu baca.

Di sebuah kursi malas yang empuk, duduklah seorang pria tampan berambut hitam. Hari yang cukup santai baginya, masuk kerja pukul sembilan pagi dan pulang pukul lima sore. Tanpa ada rapat hingga larut malam, proyek yang menyita waktu, ataupun undangan makan malam. Mata _onyx_-nya menulusuri lembar demi lembar buku yang sedang dibacanya. Sesekali ia memandang ke bawah, dekat dengan perapian, di atas karpet tebal berbulu itu ada seorang gadis manis duduk tenang dengan bersandarkan bantal-bantal besar. Diterangi oleh cahaya api, rambut pirang panjangnya terlihat sedikit kemerahan. Mata birunya serius membaca buku di tangannya. Malam yang santai dan menyenangkan.

Bunyi ponsel berdering.

Kuroro mengambil benda elektronik yang bergetar di meja kecil di dekatnya, lalu beranjak dari kursi untuk menjawab telepon.

Gadis berambut pirang itu memberi batas pada buku dan menutupnya. Ia melirik kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang berdiri agak jauh darinya, menjawab telepon entah dari siapa. Lalu ia berpaling memandangi perapian. Melihat api yang memercik. Tiba-tiba gadis itu teringat dengan percakapan dengan kokinya, Mark, tadi sore sepulang dari sekolah.

"_Mark, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"_

"_Tentu, nona."_

"_Api di kompor semalam itu… apakah membesar?"_

"_Maksud nona?"_

"_Api di kompor semalam, setelah aku menjatuhkan ceretnya, apakah api itu membesar dan berkobar?"_

"_Tidak, nona. Apinya biasa saja. Lagipula setelah nona menjatuhkan ceret, saya secepat mungkin mematikan api di kompor itu. Ada apa, nona?"_

"_Oh, tidak. Aku hanya bertanya. Hmmm… Mark? Apa rumah ini pernah kebakaran?"_

"_Setahu saya tidak, sejauh saya bekerja di rumah ini."_

"_Begitu, ya… baiklah, terima kasih, Mark. Maaf pertanyaanku aneh."_

"_Tidak, nona. Tidak apa-apa."_

Gadis itu masih termenung dalam lamunannya. Api di perapian itu lebih besar daripada api di kompor. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak seperti apa yang dirasakannya semalam. Perasaan aneh, rasa panas, rasa takut dan kengerian itu… ia tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih jauh. Namun, ia terus memandangi perapian. Melihat api yang berkobar di depan matanya itu, rasanya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"Kurapika."

Gadis itu menoleh. Kakak laki-lakinya tengah berjalan kembali ke kursi malas.

"Kau melamun?" tanyanya.

Kurapika hanya menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "Dari siapa, kak?"

Kuroro meletakkan ponsel ke atas meja. "Kantor," jawabnya singkat. Pria itu duduk di kursi malasnya lagi dan meraih bukunya.

Kedua mata biru Kurapika terpaku pada kakak laki-lakinya. Menyadari hal itu, Kuroro bertanya, "Ada apa, Kurapika?"

Merasa dipergoki, Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya salah tingkah. Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian tapi percuma, pria itu diam menunggu dirinya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Ehm… kakak?" kata gadis itu ragu-ragu.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

Kurapika memberi jeda sejenak. "Kak… Ayah dan Ibu kita… seperti apa?"

Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak biasanya adik perempuannya ini menanyakan tentang orang tua mereka. Terakhir kali ia mengingat Kurapika menanyakannya adalah ketika gadis itu masih kecil, tidak lama setelah ia sembuh dari luka parah karena kecelakaan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya tentang ini?"

"Aku…" Kurapika kebingungan memilih alasan. "…hanya ingin tahu."

Diam sejenak, barulah Kuroro membalas dengan pertanyaan baru. "Kurapika, kau merindukan mereka?"

Hening lagi. Gadis itu terdiam memandangi kakaknya, tepat di kedua bola mata _onyx_-nya yang tenang. Rindu? Selama ini yang ada dalam ingatannya adalah ia tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya. Kakak laki-lakinya itu telah memberikan semua yang ia butuhkan, kasih sayang, perhatian, makanan, pakaian, sekolah, buku, semuanya. Namun, barangkali Kurapika, tanpa disadarinya tetap tidak akan mampu melupakan bahwa ada orang tua yang melahirkannya ke dunia.

"Mungkin," jawab gadis itu.

Kedua bola mata onyx itu tetap tenang dan dalam. Kurapika tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalamnya. Gadis itu diam menunggu. Lalu Kuroro berkata,

"Kurapika, apakah aku saja tidak cukup untukmu?"

_Deg._

Hati gadis itu serasa mencelos. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar kakak laki-laki yang sangat disayanginya itu berucap dengan nada sesedih itu. Terdengar sangat berat dan getir. Kurapika terdiam beberapa saat. Ia merasa telah membuat kesalahan paling buruk yang pernah ia lakukan. Oh, apa yang telah ia katakan? Kakaknya telah mengurusinya sendirian bertahun-tahun semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dia dan kakaknya sama-sama kehilangan orang tua mereka, biar begitu kakaknya tetap tegar bahkan membiayai kehidupan mereka berdua tanpa kurang satu apapun.

Dan kini Kurapika menanyakan tentang orang tua mereka, mungkinkah itu membuka luka lama?

Kurapika sungguh merasa sangat bersalah. Ia beranjak dan berlari memeluk kakaknya dengan erat.

"Kakak adalah semua yang kuperlukan," katanya. "Maaf…"

Kuroro membalas pelukan erat itu, lalu mengusap kepala adiknya dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah malam. Saatnya kau tidur," kata Kuroro.

Kemudian pria itu melepaskan pelukan adiknya dan berdiri. Kurapika mengikuti kakaknya yang berjalan menuju kamar di lantai atas. Ketika telah sampai di depan pintu kamar Kurapika, Kuroro hanya mengusap kepala gadis itu sekilas dan berkata,

"Selamat tidur."

Lalu pria itu lanjut berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berdekatan dengan kamar Kurapika. Gadis itu hanya diam menatap punggung sang kakak yang menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Tidak biasanya Kuroro tidak menemani Kurapika masuk ke dalam kamar dan memastikan gadis itu telah berbaring dengan nyaman di kasur. Kurapika masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan perasaan sedih. Sementara malam itu, dalam kelam matanya dan dingin raut wajahnya, Kuroro menyimpan kegusaran di hatinya.

* * *

**OoO**

**A/N**

yuhuuuu i'm back with a new chapter!

agak produktif ya akhir2 ini hahaha

ini balesan untuk reviewerku tercintah :*

**Roya Chan** : hehehe iya nih kemaren lama ya update-nya. uuups rahasia perusahaan :p ntar pelan-pelan terungkap semua deh seiring ceritanya berjalan hehehe :D iya doakan saja wb itu jauh2 dari hidupku!

**rodessalorenzo** : i'm sorry, i'm not sure this fanfic could be translated in the future or not. because now i'm focusing on finishing this story first. i dunno if maybe there's someone out there wanna be a volunteer to translate this fic :s let's hope together this fic could have an english version someday :D

**aeon zealot lucifer** : noooo kuroro hanya mau manjain kurapika :x hihihi. iyaaaa semangaaaat!

makasih makasih makasiiih banget yg uda review, kalian energi buat aku lanjutin cerita ini :D

yosh, author sudah mengantuks. tidak bisa ngebacot lebih banyak lagi hahahahahaha /udahtidursana.

see you in the next chapter!

eits, wait, leave any review maybe? :D


	7. The Legend

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**...**

**Precious Lie**

**Chapter 6 : The Legend**

**...**

**Warning: AU, OOC, femKura, maybe typo(s), kisah ini hanyalah FIKTIF BELAKA.**

* * *

**OoO**

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu semenjak malam Kurapika menanyakan tentang orang tua mereka pada Kuroro. Setelah malam Kuroro bersikap dingin pada Kurapika, keesokan harinya pria itu sudah bersikap selembut dan seperhatian seperti biasanya pada adiknya itu. Semua tampak baik-baik saja. Namun Kurapika masih merasakan kejanggalan, yang ia pun tidak paham kenapa. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Kuroro, gadis itu terlalu takut menyakiti perasaan kakaknya lagi. Pada sahabatnya pun tak bisa, ia khawatir Senritsu akan cemas berlebihan. Lalu pada siapa? Terpaksa ia menyimpannya sendiri.

Hingga sore itu, ketika Kurapika baru pulang sekolah dan sedang berjalan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Gadis berambut pirang itu menolak untuk dijemput seperti biasanya. Meskipun supirnya, Tom, berusaha membujuk agar majikannya mau dijemput, tetap saja Kurapika tidak mau. Gadis itu memanfaatkan keadaan saat kakaknya sedang keluar kota lagi, dan meminta pada Tom untuk merahasiakan hal ini. Tom tetap menolak, namun ia tidak bisa melawan ketika keras kepalanya Kurapika sedang kumat. Semuanya karena sebuah surat yang tidak jelas asal muasalnya.

_Halo gadis cantik_

_Maukah kau berkenalan denganku?_

_Barangkali gadis semanis dirimu sudah sering menerima surat cinta_

_Apalagi diajak berkenalan oleh seorang lelaki_

_Tetapi aku menawarkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik untukmu_

_Sebuah rahasia_

_Sesuatu yang belum kau ketahui tentang keluargamu_

_Mari kita bertemu di stasium kereta bawah tanah dekat sekolahmu_

_Besok setelah kau pulang sekolah_

_Aku menunggumu_

_Dengan penuh cinta,_

_Penggemar rambut pirangmu_

Kurapika sudah hafal di luar kepala dengan isi surat yang ditemukannya di lokernya itu. Ia membacanya berkali-kali, tidak seperti surat-surat iseng lainnya entah dari siapa yang hanya ia baca sekilas tanpa minat. Surat ini jelas sangat mencurigakan, orang dengan akal sehat akan mengabaikannya. Namun Kurapika terlalu penasaran dengan kata-kata 'rahasia keluarga'. Ia memikirkannya semalaman hingga ketiduran. Apa mungkin orang ini punya jawaban atas semua tanda tanya di benaknya? Hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikannya.

Kurapika berada di antara arus manusia yang tiada habisnya. Di lorong stasiun kereta bawah tanah itu orang-orang hilir mudik tanpa henti. Gadis itu tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, namun ia harus bertahan. Gadis itu bertanya-tanya dimana sang pengirim surat itu berada. Jangan sampai ini hanya surat iseng. Ia sudah nekat dengan tidak pulang dengan dijemput Tom, kalau kakaknya tahu bisa jadi masalah besar. Mengingat seperti apa kakaknya kalau sudah marah, Kurapika mulai menyesali mempercayai surat dengan cap bibir itu. Yap, itu agak menjijikkan.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang menutup mulut Kurapika. Gadis itu kaget bukan main, ia ingin berteriak namun mulutnya ditutup rapat. Orang-orang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, tidak ada seorang pun yang sadar ada seorang anak gadis yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Kurapika merasakan tubuhnya diseret ke belakang dan masuk ke dalam sebuah pintu. Semua riuh stasiun serasa kedap suara di dalam ruangan itu.

"Oh… sungguh rambut pirang yang mempesona."

Sebuah suara menggelitik di telinga Kurapika. Suara seorang pria. Mata birunya yang masih mampu melihat dengan bebas mendapati sebuah tangan kekar mengambil beberapa helai rambutnya, lalu menjatuhkannya di antara sela-sela jari sang pria tak dikenal itu. Ia tak bisa melihat siapa sang pria yang berada di belakangnya. Kurapika semakin ketakutan. Tiba-tiba matanya ditutup dengan secarik kain hitam. Habislah sudah, ia tak bisa melihat sama sekali. Namun tangan yang menutup mulutnya dilepas.

"Siapa kau? SIAPA?" teriak gadis itu tanpa ampun. Suaranya bergetar

"Ssshh…" balas suara itu.

Mulut Kurapika ditutup kembali dengan kain, tangannya diikat ke belakang, lalu tubuhnya serasa melayang. Ia digendong sang pria dan dibawa entah kemana. Sekeras apapun gadis itu meronta-ronta, sepertinya percuma melawan kekuatan pria itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kurapika merasa dirinya terhempas ke sebuah permukaan yang dikenalnya. Jok mobil. Gadis itu mengira ia dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah mobil. Ia mendengar suara pintu mobil ditutup. Rasa takutnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Semua kengerian seperti diculik, dijadikan korban sebuah kejahatan, diperkosa, membuatnya semakin gemetaran. Ia teringat kakaknya. Matanya serasa panas. Betapa ia ingin berada di rumahnya, ada Kuroro di sampingnya, dan aman. Namun ia harus tetap tenang.

Lalu kain yang menutup mulutnya dibuka. Ia langsung berteriak.

"KAU SIAPA? JAWAB! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM!"

"Sssshh… jangan takut," kata pria itu.

"PENCULIK! KAU ORANG JAHAT! LEPASKAN AKU!" umpat Kurapika.

"Kau mau mulutmu kututup lagi? Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," balas pria itu lagi membuat Kurapika terdiam.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, menahan emosi. Pria itu tersenyum puas.

"Bagus. Aku adalah orang yang mengirimmu surat. Syukurlah kau datang ke stasiun, kalau tidak aku harus menculikmu di sekolah. Itu sedikit merepotkan," pria itu terkekeh. "Jadi, kau datang kesini karena ingin tahu mengenai keluargamu?"

Kurapika bertanya ragu-ragu. "Kau… apa yang kau tahu?"

"Apa yang ku tahu?" pria itu memainkan ujung rambut Kurapika. "Menurutmu apa?"

* * *

"Kurang satu orang, ya."

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Dimana dia?"

Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan kata sepatahpun. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan satu orang yang tidak hadir saat itu.

"Maaf, Danchou. Kami tidak tahu," sahut seseorang.

Pria itu hanya diam. Firasatnya tidak enak. Bukan pertama kalinya orang itu tidak hadir saat pertemuan, namun seperti ada sesuatu yang salah. Sesuatu yang buruk. Pikirannya tertuju pada seorang gadis.

* * *

Kurapika tidak suka rambutnya disentuh sembarangan orang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berharap rambut itu terlepas dari pegangan pria itu. "Katakan saja apa yang mau kau katakan!" bentaknya.

"Oh, galaknyaaa… gadis cantik kalau marah tetap saja cantik, ya? Aku sangat ingin melihat mata biru indahmu, namun sayangnya kau tak boleh melihat diriku. Oh betapa sayang sekali…" ujar sang pria dengan nada sedih. Suaranya yang seperti dimain-mainkan itu membuat Kurapika merinding.

Terasa sesuatu bergetar dari dalam ransel Kurapika. Getarannya menimbulkan bunyi yang terdengar seisi mobil.

"Ada yang meneleponmu? Biar kulihat siapa itu," kata sang pria sambil merogoh ransel Kurapika.

Setelah ponsel itu berhasil diambil keluar oleh sang pria, ia melihat nama peneloponnya. "Ooh… dari kakak laki-lakimu tersayang."

Kurapika tersentak. Ponsel itu masih bergetar. Mungkin pria itu akan mengangkat panggilan itu, untuk meminta uang tebusan atas penculikan dirinya. Gadis itu tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kakaknya akan sangat khawatir. Namun ternyata ponsel itu dimasukkan kembali ke dalam tasnya oleh pria itu.

"Kurasa ini urusan antara kita berdua," kata pria itu.

Gadis itu menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya kalau pria ini tidak akan menyakitinya, hal ini masih bisa dirahasiakan dari Kuroro. Sedikitpun ia tidak mau kejadian ini diketahui kakaknya.

"Kenapa? Kau senang karena aku tidak mengangkat telepon itu? Kau takut dimarahi kakakmu karena pulang sendirian?" sang pria terkekeh.

Kurapika merasa jengkel. "Cepat katakan apa maumu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan membicarakan tentang keluargamu, jadi orang yang menelepon tadi jelas tidak termasuk."

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Kurapika.

"Oh, matamu pasti penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Sayang sekali tertutup. Baiklah, aku akan menegaskan sekali lagi. Orang yang meneleponmu tadi bukan keluargamu," ujar pria itu.

_Apa maksudnya? Bukankah tadi dia sendiri yang bilang kalau yang menelepon kakak laki-lakiku? Apa dia berbohong?_

Kurapika bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, gadis manis. Kuharap kau mau berjanji untuk tenang mendengarkan saat aku menceritakannya padamu. Aku tidak terlalu suka kata-kataku dipotong," ujar sang pria lagi.

Kurapika hanya mengangguk pelan.

Pria itu berdehem, ia tersenyum lalu mulai menceritakan sebuah rahasia pada gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya itu.

"Ada sebuah desa di pedalaman Inggris, itu adalah tempat yang sangat terpencil. Untuk menemukannya perlu melewati hutan-hutan yang lebat dan berbahaya. Sangat sulit untuk pergi kesana. Desa itu nyaris tidak tersentuh peradaban. Penduduknya sedikit, dan itu juga keputusan mereka untuk menjauhkan diri dari peradaban. Ada sebuah legenda di desa itu. Penduduk desa itu adalah klan Kuruta, klan yang dipercaya merupakan anak-cucu dari Dewa Scars. Dewa yang dikenal dengan mata merahnya yang indah, semua bermula ketika ia jatuh cinta dengan anak manusia dan melahirkan anak kembar. Kedua anak itu laki-laki dan perempuan, keduanya sama-sama mewarisi mata merah yang indah, dan mereka juga saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

Mereka mencoba membaur dengan manusia biasa, tapi ketika anak-anak setengah dewa itu marah, mereka jadi lepas kendali dan mata merahnya semakin membara. Manusia-manusia biasa itu ketakutan dan menganggap mereka anak-anak terkutuk. Kedua anak kembar itu disakiti, dijauhi dan diasingkan. Akhirnya mereka hanya hidup berdua, dan berakhir dengan mereka melahirkan keturunan.

Melihat itu, Dewa Scars menjadi sedih. Dewa itu memberikan mantra pada kedua anaknya dan cucunya, juga kepada keturunan mereka nantinya. Mantra itu adalah untuk membuat mata mereka berwarna biru sewarna samudera, namun akan berubah menjadi merah jika emosi mereka sedang tinggi dan jika mereka mati dalam keadaan itu, mata merah mereka akan kekal selamanya. Hanya itu caranya supaya mereka bisa berbaur dengan manusia-manusia yang takut dengan mata merah mereka. Namun, kedua anak kembar itu sudah tidak mempercayai manusia. Sehingga mereka memilih mengasingkan diri dan hanya berinteraksi dengan manusia biasa seperlunya saja.

Begitulah, beratus-ratus tahun berlalu keturunan mereka terus ada. Mereka menikah dengan sesama klan, sedikit sekali yang menikah dengan orang yang bukan dari klan. Karena sulit untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan. Namun, ada legenda yang meramalkan bahwa klan mereka akan musnah. Menyisakan satu anak perempuan, yang akan dikurung oleh orang yang memusnahkan klan Kuruta. Orang itu akan memanfaatkan gadis itu untuk mendapatkan kegemilangan harta dan kejayaan.

Sekarang, siapakah anak perempuan itu?"

Pria itu menggantungkan ceritanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Ia memainkan ujung rambut pirang Kurapika. Gadis itu hanya diam. Tanpa respon apapun. Pria itu melanjutkan.

"Gadis itu kau, Kurapika Kuruta. Ya, itu nama aslimu. Kuroro Lucifer, pria yang kau anggap kakak laki-lakimu itulah yang telah membunuh seluruh keluargamu enam tahun yang lalu. Kau boleh menganggap legenda tentang Dewa Scars itu adalah omong kosong, tapi Kuroro Lucifer yang telah membumihanguskan desamu itu adalah sebuah kenyataan."

Hening beberapa saat.

Kemudian bibir mungil Kurapika bergerak.

"Bohong…" ujarnya lirih. "Kau kira aku dengan bodohnya mau mempercayai cerita omong kosongmu itu!?" katanya geram.

Sang pria tertawa. "Sekarang katakan padaku, Kurapika. Dimana orangtuamu? Dimana keluargamu selain kakak laki-lakimu itu? Sepupumu? Kerabatmu? Tidak ada. Mereka semua telah dibunuh."

"Pembohong!" teriak Kurapika. "Orang tuaku–"

"Tewas karena kecelakaan? Hah. Omong kosong. Kau mengalami luka parah karena juga mengalami kecelakaan itu sehingga ingatanmu hilang? Kau mau tahu yang sebenarnya? Kau pingsan ketika desamu dibantai. Dibawa oleh Kuroro ke rumahmu yang sekarang. Tidak sadarkan diri berminggu-minggu. Lalu saat sadar, ternyata kau tidak ingat apapun tentang masa lalumu. Kuroro Lucifer memanfaatkan hal itu untuk memanipulasi ingatanmu. Mengatakan bahwa kalian kakak-beradik dan orangtua kalian telah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Memalsukan dokumen-dokumen tentangmu. Akte kelahiran, kartu keluarga, riwayat hidup, semuanya. Oh, tentu saja tidak sulit untuk seorang kriminal macam dia."

Kurapika terdiam. Pria itu semakin menyiksa batinnya.

"Kuroro Lucifer memanjakanmu, memberikan semua yang kau butuhkan, berpura-pura menyayangimu untuk kepentingan dirinya dan lihat dirimu. Dengan mudah termakan tipuannya. Aku bertanya sekali lagi, Kurapika yang manis. Dimana orangtuamu? Pernahkah kau melihat album keluargamu? Pernahkah kau melihat sebuah foto dimana ada ayahmu, ibumu, kau dan Kuroro Lucifer terlihat seperti keluarga? Pernahkah kau mendapatkan sebuah bukti nyata bahwa kau dan Kuroro Lucifer adalah saudara kandung?"

Kurapika menggigit bibirnya, lalu dengan lirih dia berkata. "Golongan darah kami sama…"

Pria itu tertawa lagi. "Jangan naïf, Kurapika. Bahkan golongan darah orang yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu ada kemungkinan sama. Itu tidak bisa dijadikan bukti."

Gadis itu kehabisan kata-kata. Ia berpikir keras namun tak ada. Tak ada yang bisa ia katakan untuk melawan pria tak dikenal itu. Semua pertanyaan di benaknya, bahkan yang paling ia takutkan untuk ia pikirkan telah ditanyakan oleh pria itu. Ia tak tahan. Dadanya sesak. Rasanya ia ingin menganggap semua ini hanya mimpi buruknya. Lalu dia akan terbangun. Lalu dia bisa berlari ke kamar kakaknya, tidur dalam pelukannya. Lalu semua akan baik-baik saja. Lalu… lalu… oh, tidak. Betapa gadis itu ingin menangis.

"Hentikan…" suara gadis itu mulai terisak. "Omong kosong…"

Pria itu mengangkat dagu Kurapika. "Jangan menangis, gadis kecilku. Oh, betapa malang dirimu."

Kurapika melepaskan wajahnya dari pegangan pria itu. Emosinya mulai tak terkendali. "Jangan sentuh aku! Pembohong! Kau… kau…" tangis gadis itu pecah. "SEMUA YANG KAU KATAKAN BOHONG!" teriaknya dengan menyisakan isakan. Kain yang menutup matanya basah oleh air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya. Menangis di depan orang lain bukanlah Kurapika, tapi jiwanya sudah terlalu terguncang.

"Hanya ini yang dapat kukatakan padamu. Kurapika, aku yakin kau cukup pintar untuk melihat kebohongan kakak laki-laki palsumu itu. Sayangnya kau sudah sangat menyayanginya, ya? Oh, tenang saja. Cinta dan benci itu dibatasi oleh selembar kain tipis yang teramat rapuh. Sekarang, selamat tidur. Kuharap kau memikirkan kata-kataku, Kurapika Kuruta."

Dengan cepat sebuah sapu tangan menutup hidung Kurapika. Gadis itu meronta, ia kesulitan bernapas. Ia menghirup apa yang ada dalam sapu tangan itu dan sejenak kemudian kesadarannya menghilang. Gadis itu tertidur.

Sang pria menyeringai.

* * *

Kepalanya terasa pusing. Kelopak matanya terasa berat sekali. Dengan susah payah ia membuka matanya. Pandangannya kabur. Kenapa bisa begini? Ia tidak ingat sama sekali.

"Nona?"

"Nona mulai sadar! Nona? Nona?"

"Nona! Nona baik-baik saja?"

_Suara ini… suara Mary dan Ann… ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?_

Gadis itu menutup matanya lagi. Kepalanya pusing bukan main.

"_Penduduk desa itu adalah klan Kuruta, klan yang dipercaya merupakan anak-cucu dari Dewa Scars. Dewa yang dikenal dengan mata merahnya yang indah…"_

"_Gadis itu kau, Kurapika Kuruta."_

"_Kuroro Lucifer yang telah membumihanguskan desamu itu."_

"_Jangan naïf, Kurapika."_

"_Pembohong!"_

"_Kuharap kau memikirkan kata-kataku, Kurapika Kuruta."_

Kilasan memori berkelebat dalam otaknya secara tiba-tiba. Matanya langsung membelalak dan tubuhnya serasa bergerak sendiri menjadi posisi duduk. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Nona? Nona kenapa?"

Gadis itu melihat sekelilingnya. Ia berada di kamarnya. Entah bagaimana ia sudah berada di kasurnya. Ada kedua orang pelayannya di sisi tempat tidurnya. Mary terlihat seperti menangis, sementara wajah Ann terlihat khawatir. Gadis berambut pirang itu memegang kepalanya. Pusingnya masih terasa.

"Nona? Nona! Syukurlah nona sudah sadar. Nona tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ann.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kurapika.

"Tadi tukang kebun menemukan nona pingsan di taman belakang. Kami langsung membawa nona kesini. Oh, syukurlah nona tidak apa-apa," jelas Mary.

Gadis itu mengingat pria itu tiba-tiba menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan, lalu tiba-tiba dia merasa mengantuk dan setelah itu dia tidak ingat lagi. Mungkin pria itu membuatnya tertidur dan meninggalkannya di taman belakang. Yah, setidaknya dia tidak meninggalkannya di pinggir jalan.

"Nona, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa nona tidak dijemput oleh Tom?" tanya Ann dengan cemas.

Kurapika hanya menggeleng lemah. "Kumohon, rahasiakan semua kejadian ini dari kakak."

Mary dan Ann saling berpandangan. Lalu Ann berkata,

"Tuan Besar akan segera pulang, nona."

Kurapika terkejut. "Hari ini? Bukankah seharusnya lusa baru pulang?"

"Ya… tapi tadi tiba-tiba kami ditelepon, Tuan Besar menanyakan nona. Saat itu sudah jam 5 sore, kami bilang nona belum pulang. Lalu kami disuruh memberi tahu Tom untuk menjemput Tuan di bandara 3 jam lagi."

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Kurapika dengan panik.

"Jam 8 malam, nona. Kami menemukan nona jam 6 sore tadi, sudah 2 jam nona pingsan. Jadi mungkin… Tuan akan sampai sebentar lagi," kata Ann.

Kurapika menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kepalanya pusing. Semua perkataan pria tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Sekarang kakaknya akan segera pulang dan apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Nona? Nona kenapa?" cemas Mary.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri… tidak apa-apa, Mary, Ann… tapi kumohon, tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu sekarang," jawab gadis berambut pirang itu dengan lirih.

Meskipun mereka khawatir akan keadaan nona mereka, akhirnya Mary dan Ann menuruti perintah itu.

"Kalau nona membutuhkan sesuatu, silahkan panggil kami," kata Ann. Lalu kedua pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di kamarnya.

Kurapika menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Gadis itu menarik boneka beruang kesayangannya, Pillow, memeluk beruang itu erat-erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di boneka beruang itu. Lalu ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Setelah puas menjadikan boneka beruang sebagai pengedap suara, ia melepaskan pelukannya. Mata birunya memandang langit-langit kamar. Ia mencoba berpikir jernih.

Pertama-tama, tentang pria itu. Ayolah, Kurapika. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa mempercayai mentah-mentah orang yang tidak jelas asal-muasalnya itu. Bagaimana jika ternyata dia orang yang barangkali punya dendam dengan kakaknya? Kakaknya adalah seorang _businessman_ yang sukses, wajar jika ada yang mungkin membencinya. Tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, ia akan mencari tahu nanti. Bagaimana pun, gadis itu lebih mempercayai kakaknya yang sudah bertahun-tahun hidup bersamanya daripada orang tak dikenal. Atau lebih tepatnya, gadis itu lebih ingin mempercayai kakaknya. Soal ke depannya itu urusan nanti. Ia tidak ingin terlalu terbawa suasana sampai lepas kendali seperti kejadian di mobil tadi.

Bagi gadis itu, sekarang ada yang lebih penting. Dia harus bilang apa jika kakaknya bertanya kenapa dia tidak dijemput Tom? Kenapa mau pulang sendiri? Tidak mungkin dia mengakui mau bertemu pria antah berantah karena sepucuk surat di loker. Tapi lebih sulit lagi jika harus berbohong. Kakaknya selalu tahu kalau adiknya sedang berbohong. Dan akan lebih buruk lagi karena Kuroro tidak menyukai jika Kurapika berbohong padanya.

Haruskah ia mengakui semuanya? Bahkan semua yang dikatakan pria asing itu? Tidak. Beberapa hari yang lalu baru saja ada kejadian ketika ia menanyakan orangtua mereka. Kalau sekarang ini… ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakit hatinya kakaknya.

Lalu ia harus bagaimana?

* * *

Ban mobil berdecit nyaring karena direm setelah berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobil berhenti di depan pintu utama kediaman Lucifer, Kuroro segera keluar dari mobil. Mengabaikan semua sapaan selamat datang dari pelayan-pelayannya. Dengan suara berat dan nada seorang Tuan Besar, ia bertanya,

"Dimana Kurapika?"

Mary menjawab. "Nona berada di kamarnya, Tuan."

Lalu pria itu segera berlalu. Kakinya melangkah cepat ke satu tujuan; kamar adik perempuannya. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu tanpa mengetuk lebih dulu, ia terlalu terburu-buru. Ia terlalu cemas. Dipanggilnya nama adik perempuannya.

"Kurapika!"

Mata hitam kelamnya mencari-cari sosok adiknya. Ia menemukan gadis berambut pirang itu sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Kakak?" tanya gadis itu.

Kuroro segera ke sisi adiknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh pipi Kurapika. Wajahnya terlihat datar, namun Kurapika bisa melihat gurat cemas disana.

Perlahan Kurapika menyentuh tangan pria itu dan berkata dengan tenang. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kak."

"Katanya kau pulang sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak dijemput Tom? Apa kau tahu betapa berbahayanya kalau pulang sendirian?" tanya Kuroro berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Gadis itu menelan ludah. Ia selalu takut jika kakaknya sudah marah.

"Maaf… tapi aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," jawab gadis itu sambil tertunduk.

"Kurapika," Kuroro mengangkat dagu gadis itu dan membuat kedua pandangan mereka beradu. "Jawab dengan menatap mataku."

Kedua bola mata biru Kurapika bergerak gelisah. Kakaknya tahu dia berbohong. Ia takkan mungkin bisa berbohong jika harus menatap kedua mata _onyx _kakaknya. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, akhirnya ia menjelaskan pada pria itu.

"Ada… ada yang mengirimiku surat. Katanya dia mau bertemu denganku di stasiun kereta. Aku penasaran, lalu aku juga ingin mencoba pulang naik kereta. Aku bilang pada Tom aku mau pulang sendiri, walaupun Tom seperti menolak tapi aku menyuruhnya jangan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Namun di stasiun ramai sekali. Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang menculikku dan memasukkanku ke mobil. Kemudian dia berkata hal-hal yang aneh. Setelah itu aku dibuat tertidur dan ketika bangun aku sudah berada di kamar. Kata Mary dan Ann, mereka menemukanku di taman belakang. Kurasa itu hanya perbuatan orang iseng. Maaf, kak… takkan kuulangi."

Kuroro mendengarnya dengan tidak senang. "Siapa pengirimnya? Siapa yang menculikmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu… di suratnya hanya tertulis penggemar rambut pirangku. Lalu yang menculikku seorang pria, aku tidak tahu, mataku ditutup dengan kain…"

Pria itu menggertakkan giginya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, mata hitamnya terlihat semakin kelam dan menyorotkan kebencian. Ia marah. Tidak ada yang boleh memperlalukan adiknya seperti itu.

"Kukira kau selalu mengabaikan surat-surat dari penggemar rahasiamu."

"Ya… aku akan mengabaikannya lagi."

"Apa yang dikatakan pria itu?"

"Entahlah… hal-hal tidak masuk akal seperti cerita legenda. Sepertinya dia hanya orang aneh."

Hening beberapa saat. Kurapika memeluk lengan Kuroro. "Kakak, sekarang aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kumohon, kakak jangan marah."

Pria itu balas menatap Kurapika. Ia pandangi baik-baik kedua bola mata biru adiknya yang sewarna samudera. Wajah adiknya terlihat lelah, pucat dan cemas. Akhirnya ia meredakan amarahnya dan memeluk lembut gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang dapat membahayakan dirimu. Jangan pernah pulang sendirian lagi, mau kemana-mana juga harus disupiri Tom. Jangan membuatku cemas, Kurapika. Mengerti?"

Kurapika balas memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. "Mengerti."

Gadis itu tidak berbohong, menurutnya ia sudah menceritakan yang sesungguhnya. Ia hanya menyembunyikan beberapa bagian. Ia tidak mau memunculkan masalah baru lagi. Entah apakah hal yang dikatakan pria asing itu benar atau tidak, ia perlu mencari tahu. Sesungguhnya ia ragu pada siapa dia harus percaya. Kakaknya atau pria itu? Tapi hatinya selalu ingin mempercayai kakaknya, orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Bukan pada pria yang baru ditemuinya tadi, dengan cara seperti itu pula. Tidak mungkin kakaknya yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya itu sebenarnya jahat. Ia akan mencari tahu, harus.

Kurapika telah memilih untuk mempercayai Kuroro. Apakah itu pilihan yang tepat atau bukan, barangkali waktu akan menjawabnya sendiri.

* * *

**OoO**

**A/N**

yosh balesan reviews! xD

**LordofTheWest** : someone will go after Kurapika? what do you mean? I'm sorry I'm a little bit confused :s hehe

**aeon zealot lucifer** : heeey! :D terus ikutin ceritanya yaaa ^^

**shiba kei** : okee mungkin aku agak lebay tapi reviewmu bikin aku terharuuu :'( hahaha makasih yaaa :'D iya itu juga favoritku! bagus banget kan ya ceritanya! xD aaaa sungguh kamu mau jadi translator cerita ini? :o

hontou ni arigato yang udah baca dan ngereview xD maaf ya author uda mulai sibuk jadi mungkin ga bisa updet secepet kemaren, hari ini updet besok updet lagi xD tapi diusahain cerita ini tetep lanjut dan ga hiatus kelamaan :D

give me ur spirit by giving me ur review! xD


End file.
